A Jester's Return
by sparklespepper
Summary: Dimentio's back and he has some big plans. Worse of all, Luigi's part of it. With Mr. L by his side and Shadowpup (aka Polterpup) as an added bonus, Mario and friends will have to figure out how to stop Dimentio and his mystery partner, and save his brother.
1. An Uninvited Guest

Hey everybody, this is Sparklespepper here.

This is the second Mario fanfic I'm writing. It's also my first multi-chapter one so please bare with me.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

**An Uninvited Guest**

* * *

**Boo Woods**

**...**

**...**

Boo Woods; a dark, spooky forest within the Mushroom World that is extremely large and full of many dead trees. Big grey rain clouds darken the area even more so than normal and barrage of rain pour down upon it heavily. Lightning occasionally flashes into the dark sky, follow closely by the loud rumbles of thunder.

A large puddle of water splashes as a figure hurries through the woods, trying to find a safe place to hide. This figure was soaking wet and was gasping for breath like his life depended on it. He ran as fast as he could, in hopes to see the mansion of which he owns up ahead.

However, he wasn't running in search of shelter from the storm. No, he was running because of the mysterious voice that keeps calling to him out of nowhere.

_"Luigi…"_

The figure now identified as Luigi Mario, the younger brother of the Mario Bros., let out a fearful gasp as he runs even faster towards his mansion, his heart was thrashing wildly within his chest. Fortunately for him, the mansion was just up ahead in that large clearing.

Passing through the gates, Luigi quickly cover the pathway up to the mansion before he stood in front of the double doors. The man pulled out his keys and tries to unlock the door. But with his whole body shaking out of both fear and cold, he kept missing the keyhole.

_"Luigi…"_

The voice sang in the wind; causing Luigi to shake even more. Finally, he got the key in and unlocked the door. He quickly ran inside and shut the door behind him. Once he was safe inside the comforts of his own home, he let out a huge sigh in relief.

**Bark, bark!**

Luigi jumped and turn around, thinking it was an intruder. He sighed in relief again once he saw who it really was. In front of him was a white, transparent, canine-like ghost with a red collar. This spectrum mutt was a Polterpup named Spettro; Luigi's new pet.

Spettro was Italian for Specter. Luigi got tired of naming his pup by his species name after his first few months of having him so he decided to give him a real one, one that was Italian.

Spettro barked and jumped into the hands of his owner, licking his face silly. The ghostly puppy was happy to see his friend again, even if the last time he saw him was less than 24 hours ago.

Luigi laughs as he let the pup lick him down to the ground. Ever since he got Spettro which was a few months ago, he had him stay in his mansion so he could watch over the place. He always takes some time out of his day to come see the little guy every other day. Once he had enough of Spettro's kisses, Luigi set his dog down on the floor. Spettro tilts his head to the side and let out a small whimper, as if he was asking him if he was okay.

"I'm fine, boy." Luigi replies, wiping some sweat and water from his forehead. "Just a little spook, is all."

He was wet and tired from all that running in the rain. With Spettro following behind him, Luigi headed up to the bathroom and grab a towel to dry himself. Luigi's mansion may be big but it was also humble and comfortable, just the way he like it. Heading inside the kitchen, Luigi use his towel to dry his hair to prevent a head cold.

"You know, Spettro, I've been meaning to visit Princess Daisy. And Mario's staying with Princess Peach this week so… How would you like to accompany me to Sarasaland for the week?"

Spettro did some back flips in the air and barked; happy to tag along with him. Luigi laugh and 'pet' the ghostly pup on the head.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Several hours before hand, Luigi's older brother, Mario, had came home after saving Princess Peach from King Bowser for the thousandth time and announced that he was spending the week within the castle to keep her company. After packing his things, he left, leaving Luigi alone in their shared house.

He places the towel around his neck and turns his attention to the cabinets. Luigi open the farthest cabinet to the left and started searching through its contents.

"I hope he didn't go through the cabinets again." He said, searching. "Aha!"

All the way in the back of the cabinet, Luigi pull out a large white jar with multiple pictures of paw prints and doggy bones on it. He uncovers it to reveal a jar full of Gold bones, Spettro's favorite doggy treat. He grabbed one of many hidden inside and places the lid back on top.

"How about a bone, boy; you want one?"

The only reply he got from Spettro was the sound of growling. Luigi frowns and place the jar where he found it so Spettro wouldn't get to it.

"What's the matter, boy?"

With Gold Bone in hand, Luigi turn around to see what was wrong with his Polterpup. He gasped. The bone fell on the ground and he pressed his body against the kitchen counter.

"Y-y-you!"

His body started shaking and his eyes widen from fear as he stares at the uninvited guest who had suddenly appeared in his kitchen.

"Why hello again, Luigi" said a dark figure. "Surprise to see me?"

Luigi didn't reply. He was frozen from fear. Hovering before him was a dark figure about as tall as his brother, wearing peculiar clothing of purple, yellow, and black them. His face was like a theater mask; one half white and the other black with an ominous smile on it.

"What's the matter, my old friend? You looked like you just seen a ghost."

* * *

**...**

**...**

**Review Please :)**


	2. The Return

_Hello readers, I'm glad to see that my first chapter was successful. As least, as successful as getting a few reviews can be (two on the website, three according to my email)._

_But seriously, if you're anything like me, you might be one of those people who tend to review every three chapters or so which is cool. As long as I get something every now and then, I'm good._

_Now before I start this chapter, I just want to give you all four notes about the story._

_Note 1: For those who have notice I did change the story's title. I thought it was just too similar or close to the title of my other story "The Origins of a Jester." I also did a bit of editing on my first chapter. It's pretty much the same, only a slight change with the ending._

_Note 2: There are two pairings involved in this story but they're kind of minor in appearance. If anything, this story is more on the family side than the romance side, so don't expect much of that to happen._

_Note 3: This takes place in between of **Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon** and **Mario and Luigi: Dream Team**. I try to be as close to the series as possible._

_And finally Note 4: I gave Polterpup a name, Spettro. I like the ghostly pup and I felt like he deserves a real name instead of constantly calling him by the name of his species. I originally was going to named him Spooky, but after exploring Super Mario wiki I discovered that name was already taken in the first **Luigi's Mansion. **So after a bit of searching and translating, I decided to name him Spettro which means 'spectrum' in English._

_Okay, enough of my talk/writing, let's get back to the chapter._

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea and Polterpup's name.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:  
The Return**

* * *

Lightning flash brightly outside the mansion and the thunder howled as loud it could get. Inside his mansion, Luigi has forced himself to press his body into his kitchen counter in an attempt to get as far away from the intruder as possible. The only thing standing between him and the intruder was his faithful pet, Spettro. The protective Polterpup stood guard; protecting his master and growling at the intruder as a warning.

"It's been far too long, my friend." The intruder said. "How long have I been gone? Five, six year's maybe?"

Luigi didn't say anything. It actually has been seven years since he last seen this figure who he thought to be long gone.

"Don't tell me you can't recall who I am?" the dark figure said. "You remember…. Master of Dimension… Pleaser of Crowds…I am…Dimentio!"

Luigi swallowed. The only thing he could say was, "H-h-how…?"

"How did I survive you ask? Well, it's quite a story to tell, really it is. One you might not be able to understand." Dimentio grinned. "But enough about me, let's talk you. Who's your new friend here?"

Dimentio places his two feet on the ground and bent over to 'pet' the Polterpup. But Spettro growled louder, warning him as if he was saying _'You take a step closer and I'm biting your legs off, clown.'_ Dimentio, however, wasn't fazed by the Polterpup's constant growling. In fact, he simply laughs.

"I see, he doesn't take kindly to strangers."

Luigi remain silent. He tried to think of a way out of this dangerous situation. Dimentio straighten himself up; his face turning serious, despite the smile.

"Well, enough introductions, I'm here on business."

Luigi swallow the lump in his throat. "W-w-what k-k-kind of b-b-business?"

Dimentio shrugged. "Oh, the usual; become ruler of the entire world, get revenge on your brother… you know that sort of business. However, I can't do it alone. I'll need some help." The jester's smile grew slightly. "And who better to help me than my good old friend… Mr. L."

"T-that is not me anymore." Luigi said, a bit bravely. "And I'll never help you or your evil plans."

"Never say never, my friend." Dimentio floated back in the air. "But enough talk; I know that brother of yours is off spending time with his beloved princess so now I would like to take this opportunity to get the next part of my plan started."

Spettro growled even louder when the jester made his move towards them. In an attempt to protect his owner, he leaps towards the jester before Luigi could stop him. But Spettro didn't get far. Mid-way through the jump, a transparent square surrounded him, trapping him inside. The pup tried to faze through the box, but it seems impossible.

"L-Let him go!" cried Luigi.

"Don't think so, my friend." said Dimentio. "We don't want your ghostly little friend getting in the way, do we? In fact…"

The jester pulled out a strange book from his jester cloak. The book didn't look like the Dark Prognosticus, but it was old and worn down. The jester flipped through the pages, scanning each one real quick before settling on the one.

"It'll be better if we have him join our cause, wouldn't you agree?"

The jester uses one hand to hold the book and use his other to wave over the box. He then started chanting what was written within the book.

"I call upon the shadow sprites

To convert this peaceful spirit

Bring forth the beings of the night

To change this goodwill into spite."

The jester's hands glowed black and a strange black fog began to forming within the magical box Spettro was trapped in. Spettro started whimpering as the fog got thicker and thicker around him, sensing danger all around him.

"Spettro, no!" Luigi cried.

He quickly spring into action to save his beloved pet. He places his hands on the magical box only to get an electric shock that send him flying back against the counters. He grunt out of pain and shook his head to clear out the dizziness. He looked up and watch in horror as the fog completely engulf his little dog.

Within a few minutes, the jester was done. He hid the book back in his jester poncho and snapped his fingers to release the Polterpup. With the box gone, the fog was able to spread around and disperse into the air. But even so, Luigi couldn't see anything but the black mist. He stood up and walked slowly into it, searching for his pup.

"S-Spettro?"

A low, mean growl was heard out of the fog, and a pair of glowing red eyes met with his blue eyes. Luigi backed away as the ghostly dog steps out of the fog.

"My friend," said Dimentio "Meet your new Shadowpup; Shade."

Spettro looked completely different from before. His body was now black and he had a purple collar around his neck. He was slightly transparent and his eyes were a dark shade of red instead of the white from before. He had claws and sharp canine teeth that can cause some real pain.

"W-what….What did you do to him?" Luigi shuttered.

He backed away from the ghost he once called his friend. The ghost pup growled at him, showing more of his canine teeth.

"I change him of course. It wasn't too hard, especially with this Book of Spells I manage to…'borrowed' from someone." The jester straightens himself out. "But enough of that, time for the main event."

Luigi pressed himself against the counter once more. He was out-numbered and over-powered. Before anything could be done, there was a large flash of lightning and the whole room went pitch dark. Within a few seconds, the lights came back on, but Luigi was already gone. Dimentio sighed.

"I'm afraid I don't have time to play games with you, my friend. The process I'm about to perform might take some time and I am on a tight schedule." He looked down at the Shadowpup, who looks really to go after the man in green, and gave him the order.

"Shade…sic' him."

Shade barked and ran outside of kitchen before disappearing. Dimentio smiled grew slightly before he too started floating out of the kitchen, taking his time as he let the Shadowpup do his job for him.

Luigi ran as fast as he can, nearly running into a wall for taking a corner too fast. He quickly ran through the hall, hoping to get outside and lose the jester in the woods.

_'I got to get to Mario, quick!'_

When the double doors got within his line of vision, he ran straight towards them. Before his hand can even touch the door handle, Shade appeared in front of him. Luigi gasped in surprise and jumped away from him. Shade growled, blocking the green-clad man's exit out of the mansion. Luigi swallowed nervously and took several steps back.

"Had enough fun?"

The green plumber jumped and quickly turned around. Dimentio was right behind him, blocking his way out of room. He panted, looking between his two capturers. Not wanting to hurt his beloved pet, Luigi turn to Dimentio and threw a blue lightning ball at him. The jester simply dodges and shook his head.

"Now, now, Luigi; I'm not here for a fight. Believe it or not, I don't want you getting hurt; you going to need all the strength you could got."

Luigi took another few steps away from the jester, nearly walking in waiting jaws of Shade. He whimpered, realizing that there was no way out of this.

"Now if you're done playing, perhaps we should get started, uhm?"

A transparent square appeared around Luigi before he could do anything. He gasped in surprise and fearfully looks around. Dimentio snapped his fingers and the man in green disappeared from his sight. He turned to the Shadowpup.

"Shade, I'm in no need of interruptions. Stand guard and scare away anyone who gets near the mansion."

The Shadowpup barked and went through the door, keeping an eye on things. Satisfied; Dimentio teleported out of the room.

**...**

When Luigi reappeared again, he braces himself for impact. He, however, didn't expect himself to land on something soft. Sitting up, he realizes that he was on his bed, in his master bedroom. Before he can even climbed out of bed, both his arms and his ankles were strapped down and tied by rope that had suddenly happened. He struggled against his bounds and tried to free himself. Unfortunately, his restrainers were magical, making it impossible for him to escape.

"Are you comfortable?"

Luigi turn his head sideways. Dimentio hovered by his bedside with an ominous smile as usual. He struggled even harder.

"Now, now, don't tried yourself out yet; we just about to get started."

Dimentio pulled out the old book from before and sort through the pages. It didn't take him long to find the page he was looking for and prepare himself for the process. Luigi started shaking out of fear.

"Don't worry, my friend." Dimentio assured. "This should only hurt….a lot actually."

The jester uses his magic to hold the book in front of him as he uses both hands to perform the spell.

"Together you are whole

Now you must release its hold

Expel this body's soul

Leave nothing but a hole."

The thunder and lightning roaring outside the mansion deafened over Luigi's loud screams of pain.

* * *

_**Ending Note: Those two spells are just something I came up with. I got one more but it won't appear until much later.**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Please Review :)**_


	3. Burglarize

_Greetings everyone!_

_In the last chapter, the return villain Dimentio has appeared before the green plumber Luigi and his faithful Polterpup. Using a strange book called the Book of Spells he changed Polterpup into a dark version that I call Shadowpup and was left doing something terrible and painful to the younger hero._

_What will happen next?_

_Read and find out for yourselves!_

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**  
** Burglarize**

* * *

**...**

**...**

**Poshley Heights**

**…**

**…**

Poshley Heights; a small village filled with big stars. Poshley Heights is the home of many wealthy celebrities and is filled with very expensive items. Many Bumpties lived here as well as the occasional Toads and Bob-ombs.

It was in the middle of the night and everyone was in their homes, sleeping the night away in their respectful beds. No one expected that they were going to get robbed tonight, especially by the mysterious man that just step foot into their peaceful village.

This mysterious man wore a dark green shirt, black overalls with gold buttons, gray gloves and shoes, a brown belt, a dark green bandana, and a dark green hat with a black background and backwards "L" in the middle. Pale white eyes shine clearly through the black mask he wore on his face, scanning the area for any citizens or authorities that may still linger on the streets.

There weren't any.

He silently continues his walk into the settlement, keeping his guard up for any possible citizens that may suddenly appear as he recall the mission his master gave him.

_"Time for a practice run; like test driving a new car, I want to see just how well you perform." _said his master_. "Now, for your first task; the village you will be going to is called Poshley Heights. It is a village filled with many well-known individuals and their riches…riches that should belong to me. I want you, Mr. L, to steal as much as you can without getting seen, understood?"_

_"Completely, my lord."_

_"Perfect. And remember this, my loyal servant: the more you steal, the higher I think likely of you; that is your goal…Ciao!"_

Mr. L continues walking down the street he was, searching for the best house to start his crime spree. His bright white eyes set upon the big brown mansion up ahead; the mansion that belongs to Goldbob.

Climbing on top of the tallest tree he can find, Mr. L took a moment to study the security. There were four cameras station around the building with about two…no, three guards patrolling the area. Taking out the cameras will be easy. The guards; however, he was going to have to knock them out somehow.

When he finally came up with a plan, he jumped down from the tree and sneak towards the mansion brick wall. He pressed his body against the stone wall to avoid the first camera. His gloved hand started sparking with dark green electricity and he pointed it at the camera. It's sparked for several seconds before the small puff of smoke indicated that it was disabled.

With the camera out of commission, Mr. L took this opportunity to jump to the top of the wall. Once on top, he took a quick scan around before silently jumping down on the ground. He quickly ran across the yard and pressed his body against the house wall. No sooner, a guard patrolling the area come passing by with his flashlight waving back and forth.

The guard was a toad, and he went up to about half his height (mushroom hat included). When he wasn't looking, Mr. L sneak up from behind and grabbed him. Mr. L covered his mouth with his hand to prevent his screams from alerting the others. With the toad struggling in his hands, Mr. L used his Thunderhand ability again. Volts of electricity flow through the toad's body as he let out his painful mumbled screams. L stopped a few seconds later and the toad went limp in his hands.

With the toad out cold, Mr. L hid the body in a nearby bush. He did the same thing with the two other toad guards before turning his attention on the house itself. Using a screwdriver, Mr. L started to pick the lock of the side door. He was quick and careful as the sound of the lock being undone caught his ear. He quietly entered the house and began searching for the location of the safe.

When he got to the living room area, he took notice of the large picture of the house owner and his family hanging on the side of the wall. Curious, Mr. L walked over to the large picture and carefully removes it from the wall. With the picture out of the way, Mr. L was in full view of the large safe. The corner of his lip curled up slightly. The lock was very simple and would only take him a minute to unlock. That minute pass and the safe door open. Inside the vault was thousands and thousands of coins, gems, and other sorts of valuables.

The Green Thunder dug into his black pockets and pulled out a large brown bag. Within several minutes, he filled up the bag to its fullest. Once satisfied, he tired the bag up with some rope and started to remove any evidence that he was here.

_"Oh and one more thing," _said his master._ "Don't matter clean up after yourself, I want them to know what happened over the course of the night."_

Mr. L nodded and left everything the way they are, including the open safe. Throwing the bag over his shoulder, the man in green headed out the same way he came in.

Once outside of the mansion, Mr. L headed for the drop off point. He walked for a few blocks until he reach a dark alley. Waiting for him there was Shades who would be guarding all the bags of coins he would bring in.

_"Very good, Mr. L. Now; on to the next house. Remember, you're on the clock."_

"Yes, master."

Mr. L turns and started targeting the house of his next victim; the house that belongs to the wealthy toad named Toodles. By the next morning, the Poshley Heights police department had to response to multiple burglary calls. A total of ten houses had been burglarized in a single night with over thousands of coins and other values were reported stolen.

…

* * *

…

**Ending Note:**

**Mr. L and Dimentio are two villains I probably like the most throughout the whole Mario series. Whether Mr. L is real or not, doesn't matter much to me. Just the idea of him interests me. And for Dimentio, I like his personality. He's the kind of villain you'll like to see again. I hope they both will appear again in future Mario games.**

**...**

**Review :)**


	4. Specters

_Hey there readers,_

_I just got two quick notes for ya._

_First note, for those of you wondering, Mario will appear in the next few chapters along Princess Peach and princess Daisy. We just going to be hanging around the villains for a while before switching over to the heroes._

_Second note, two to three more chapters are going to be posted soon. After that, there's going to be a wait for new chapters._

_Okay, enough with the notes. Let's get back to the story._

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**  
** Specters**

* * *

...

**Dark Lands**

...

...

Darkness pervaded across the land. The sky was filled with dark thunder clouds and the strong winds. No light penetrates from the black clouds, except for the flashes of lightning that appears every so often.

Surrounded by a large mulch just filled with molten hot lava sat a giant, dark, stone castle. Walking towards that castle was the dark man in green, Mr. L. His master had sent him here on another test run.

_"Your second assignment, Mr. L; I want you to infuriate the castle belonging to that Koopa King known as Bowser and bring me back a specific item."_

Stopping in front of the only passageway leading up to say castle, Mr. L took a glance at the castle. It had many turrets and towers, some of which had pointed green tops. The central tower had a green dome with pointed spikes around it, designed just like Bowser's shell. The entrance to the castle was the shaped of Bowser's head with his mouth wide open where two large double doors stand inside.

Mr. L looked blankly unimpressed in any way. He simply walked through the passageway and entered through the double door entrance. As he walked through the dark halls of the dark castle, he took notice of the lack of activity.

Normally a dictator like Bowser would have guards flooding all over the place. But the moment he had entered the castle there was no guards in sight. Curious as to where they all went (and wanting to complete his assignment), he started searching the castle for them. But when he couldn't find anyone, he started getting frustrated. If he doesn't find any one soon, then he wouldn't be able to complete the assignment his master gave him.

He was just taking a left turn around a corner when he finally bumped into someone. Mr. L stumbled backwards, but he still stood on his feet. He glared at the person, or Koopa, he walked into.

"Hey! Watch it, pal!" said the Koopa, who had fallen back during their collision. "Who do you think you're dealing with?"

Mr. L didn't say anything at the Koopa's sudden outburst; he simply stared at it with a cold, blank stare. He took notice of its physical description. The Koopa had yellow, tan skin complexion with a pink, spiky shell; a clear indication that it was a female. Her mouth was puffy, round and gives the impression that she was wearing pink lipstick; her cheek was very round and baby-faced. Her eyes were large, round and light blue in color. Around her wrists were large, golden bracelets and around her neck was a long, beaded, red necklace. On her feet she had pink heels and on top of her head was a large pink bow with white polka-dots.

The female Koopa growled at Mr. L's silence. She quickly stood up on her two feet and walked in front of him.

"Hey you, did you hear what I just said?" she yelled. "I'm King Dad's little princess, Wendy O. Koopa, one of the seven royal koopalings of this castle; and I demand an apology for your rudeness!"

No response; he simply continues to stared. Wendy growled slightly from annoyance. She walked up to the man in green and got up in his face. Mr. L narrowed his eyes sharply at her approach, but didn't do anything as the female Koopa studied him.

"I don't think I seen you around here before," she said. "You looked familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

This time Mr. L did speak. "No koopa, you must be confusing me with someone else."

Wendy raised a confused eye brow. Then she smiled in a flirtatious way.

"Well… aren't you a tall, dark, and handsome figure. You know, I do have an attraction to cute bad boys."

Mr. L wanted to pay no more attention to the crushing Koopa. He stepped aside and started continuing down the hall. He had wasted enough time interacting with her and now he must continue on with his assignment.

"Where are you going?" Wendy said, slightly angry at the man for ignoring her.

Mr. L didn't reply. He continued on walking. Wendy growled.

"If you don't get back here right now, I'll… I'll…" She quickly tries to think of a reason for the man to stay. "I'll…wouldn't help you find whatever you're looking for."

Mr. L paused from her statement. A cruel smile appear on Wendy's pink lips as the man in green turns back to her.

"What makes you think I need your help?" Mr. L coldly said.

Wendy crossed her arms. "Well, obviously you're looking for something and you haven't found it yet or else you wouldn't still be here, uh?"

Mr. L didn't say anything. Wendy smirked at his silence, knowing she was right.

"Now that I got your attention, why don't you come back here where I can see you more closely?"

Mr. L just narrowed his eyes at the order. Other than his master, no one can order him around. However… this Koopa could be useful to him when it come to information. Perhaps she knows where everyone in the castle had gone.

"Now!"

Slowly, but surely, Mr. L turned around fully and walked back to her. He stopped in front of her. "Happy?"

Wendy smiled. "Very."

"I'm glad; now tell me, where can I find the others?" He demanded.

Wendy narrowed her eyes. "Don't get demanding with me. I'm the one in charge here, remember?"

Mr. L went back to being silent. Wendy smiled.

"Good boy. Now to answer your question…everyone is in the throne room. King Dad has a new plan and everyone is getting ready for it."

"I see. And where is this throne of your dad's?"

"Not far, just take a few more turns from here."

He nodded. He was about to leave when another question pop up. "One more question…"

"Hey, I'm not giving up all the answers like that. You have to earn them you know."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes really."

Mr. L was getting tired of the Koopa's attitude, but he still needed information so he'll play along with her game for a little longer. A small, mysterious smile appeared on the masked man's face, one that didn't go unnoticed by Wendy. She raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said, mysteriously. "It's just that…I never seen such an _attractive_ Koopa like yourself before."

Wendy's eyes widen from surprise. A blush appeared on her cheeks as she looks away shyly. "No... really?"

His smile grew slightly; she was already falling for it.

_"Do whatever it takes to retrieve this item, even if you have to manipulate others."_

"Yes, really; you're a beautiful Koopa after all. And you're eyes…" Mr. L leaned in a little close to her. "You have the most beautiful blue eyes I ever seen."

Wendy giggled. "Well, aren't you a charmer?"

Mr. L's smile didn't stray. It was easy to deceive this koopa into thinking he was interested in her. Now, all he has to do is plant the final blow.

"You know, I don't normally do this but…" He leaned in real close to Wendy; their faces were only a few inches from each other. "…you're a special Koopa and a special Koopa deserve a special reward."

Wendy swallowed nervously. She could hear her heart pounding loudly in her chest. Mr. L's face was so close to hers, it would only take a small movement forward to close the distance between them.

"But before you can get your reward, you must answer my final question."

"What is it?" Wendy said quietly. Her blue eyes were lined up with L's white ones. Even though they weren't natural, they were very hypnotic.

"Besides from Bowser, who else is the strongest one in this castle?" L asked.

Wendy gave him a small smirk. "Well, that's easy. It's the Koopalings and Bowser Jr., of course." She smiles softly. "But if you're talking about outside the royal family, then it's a tie between Kamek and Kammy Koopa. They're the top advisors for King Dad's army."

Mr. L smirked; that's all he needed to know. "Very good. Now, close your eyes and you'll get your special reward."

Wendy did what she was told. She closed her eyes and waited for her special reward. What she got was thousands of volts of lightning coursing through her body before blacking out completely.

Mr. L catches her limp body and places her on the ground. Following her directions, he walks off in search for the throne room. As he got closer, he heard the sound of loud cheers. He pressed his body against the throne room's wooden door, hiding himself within the shadows as he took a quick scan of the room. It was packed from top to bottom with Bowser's army of Koopas and Goombas. His white eyes landed on the two Magikoopas standing by Bowser's side. Mr. L hid himself well as he listens into Bowser's speech for his minions.

"BWAH HA HA!" laughed the Koopa King. "Listen well, my minions. It's time that my most awesome plan to invade the Mushroom Castle comes into play. Today will be the day that Princess Peach will be mine and that no good Mario will be destroyed!"

"YEEEAH!" The crowd cheers.

Mr. L listen through Bowser's ranking silently, remembering what his master said if he had comes across any plans Boswer might have in store.

_"And destroy any plans that foolish Koopa may come up with."_

Knowing full well he couldn't let the Koopa continue on with his plan, L soon devise a plan of his own on stopping him and obtain the item his master sent him to retrieve.

Stepping out of the shadows, Mr. L charged his Thunderhand ability and aimed it at the nearest torch. The attack drew some attention from the crowd, but he ignored it as he did the same with the remaining torches in the room.

"We're under attack!" cried a Koopa.

By the time everyone realize what was going on, L was already done with the torches and the whole room was dark. No one could see what was going on or where the invader was. Mr. L used this to his advantage. Using his Super Jump, Mr. L made his way over Bowser's army. He jumped on top of the heads of several Koopas and Goombas before landing in front of Bowser himself.

"What the…?"

The Koopa King was surprise when he saw someone landing in front of him. But his look of surprise quickly changes into a look of anger when he realizes it was an intruder.

"Who the shell are you?" he growled. "Don't tell me that no good plumber have discovered my plans already?"

Mr. L was silent; he stood firmly in front of the large Koopa. Kamek and Kammy ran in front of their leader and pointed their specters at the intruder.

"Be careful your Rowdiness, this isn't Mario you're dealing with." said Kamek.

"Indeed, this could very well be an assassin set here to eliminate you." said Kammy. "Let us handle him for you."

Bowser huffed and cross his arms over his chest. "So, that wimpy plumber is so scared to face me that he hired someone else to do it for him, uh?" He let out a laugh. "Bwah, ha, ha, what a laugh! This just show who the stronger man is. I knew that mustache weakling wasn't all that strong."

Bowser turns around and sat back on his throne. "I'm not even going to waste my energy on this guy. You two go ahead, I could use a good show anyways."

The two magikoopas nodded and stepped forward. Mr. L turns his attention from the Koopa King to the two koopas in front of him, or to be more specific… the staffs in their hands. His assignment didn't involve the magikoopa themselves, only the specters they carry with them.

_"The item you'll be retrieving is a magical specter. Lucky, Bowser's army is full of magic users who carry one with them. I want you, Mr. L, to bring back the strongest specter they got."_

"Why don't you just give up, dear?" said Kammy. "Clearly, you are no match for the high ranking and powerful member of Koopa Troopa army; much less two of us."

"Not only that, but you are looking at the two advisors of King Bowser himself." Kamek commented. "So, why don't you turn yourself over and we might go easy on you."

Mr. L didn't say anything but took a fighting position. Luckily for him, he had found not one, but two powerful magikoopas with two powerful magic staffs in their possession. Now all he has to do is defeat these two Koopas, obtain their staff, and stop Bowser from his latest scheme.

Mr. L smirked as Kamek and Kammy got into a fight position as well. This should be interesting… interesting indeed.

…

* * *

…

_**Ending Note: **_

_**Wendy is one villain I started liking after reading a fanfic called "A New Man" by Spacebabie. I also started liking Roy after reading another fanfic called "Illusion" by Bagatelle.**_

_**I have already started another story where they're both going to feature in, including my favorite green plumber. I titled it "Dating the Enemy". There's a summary of it at the bottom of my profile, along with a few others. I'm not going to post it up until I'm finish with this one. Hopefully by the time I am finish with this story, I'll have it almost completely done.**_

_**...**_

_**Review :)**_


	5. City Attack and Flashback

_S'up my readers,_

_Quick Note:_

_Most of this chapter pretty much pick off where chapter two ended off._

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 :  
****City Attack and Flashback**

* * *

…

…

**Mushroom City**

…

Mushroom City; a heavily populated area filled with Toads, Koopas, and all sorts of other inhabitants. It was a peaceful city; one full of happy smiles and busy people. Of course, all those wouldn't last long, especially with a familiar dark figure traveling through the city.

This figure looked highly suspicious. However, no one bothered to stop and questioned him. It was like this mysterious guy in black was the most normal thing in the world.

Mr. L continues to walk through the city undetected until he had reached the heart of the city where a major event was happening. Every year, the city holds a festival right in the center in hopes to raise some money for schools, small businesses, and all those other things.

As usual, the area was packed with the local which was just fine with him. The area where the festival was being held at had dozens of tents put up filled with games, prizes, and good food. In the middle of the festival was a band. Performing with the band was a group of dancers.

It was most crowded where the band and dancers members were performing. Everyone there was enjoying themselves and having a great time. Unbeknownst to them, their fun day at the festival was going to end horribly. Because amongst the crowd was a man on a mission; a mission of mass destruction.

_"For your final assignment Mr. L, I want you and Shade to appear in Mushroom City and cause as much chaos and destruction as you possibly can."_

Mr. L hid behind some bushes. Once the coast was clear, he let out a small whistle. Seconds later, Shade appeared in front of him.

"Its time." He said. "You know what to do."

Shade nodded and disappeared again. Mr. L digs into his black pocket and pulls out the Mighty Tonic his master had given him.

_"Take this Mighty Tonic with you; it will briefly improve your attack power that way the damage will be more…destructive."_

He unscrewed the top and down the whole drink in a few gulps. He tossed the empty bottle aside and stepped into the open again. A few minutes later, there were screams full of fear and terror. They were soon followed by the sounds of thunder, lightning, and explosions.

In less than an hour, the heavily populated area of Mushroom City had gone up in smoke. On top of a tall building, one individual stood above all the chaos and observe the turmoil with great interest.

Dimentio stood on top of that building, watching his most faithful servant and his ghostly companion strike fear into the hearts of the Mushroom citizens, just as he orders it. The evilly insane smile on his face grew as he watched his servant laid waste to anyone who tries to stand in his way. The truth was no one could stop him; not even those pathetic excuses for police. All they can do now is run and hide from his thunderous rampage.

Dimentio smirked; recalling the memory of how he had gained his most loyal minion. He first had to get his hands on a magical book called the Book of Spells. The book was old, very old; maybe even older than Dark Prognosticus. The spell he used was even older and had a high death rate for those who fall victim to it. The old woman he had stolen the book from had warned him it was a big risk to try such a dangerous and deadly spell on anyone, but he did it anyways. In the end, Luigi now called Mr. L had survived the process and now he has a new soul growing inside him; one that will bind his loyalty and service to him forever.

…

…

**Flashback **

**…**

_Luigi's Mansion _

_…_

The whole mansion was filled with the painful screams of Luigi. The younger Mario brother struggled against the magic that was causing him this horrible pain. But the bounds strapping him to the bed prevented him from doing so much. Now all he could do is scream and hope that his misery will end soon.

Dimentio, the cause of Luigi's pain, stand by him indifferently. He was unfazed by the screams of the younger brother. He simply stood by the screaming man's side and let his magic explore deeper inside of the man's body, causing him more pain and louder screams.

After what felt like forever, when reality it was only been about twenty minutes or so, Dimentio's head lit up with a smile.

"Ah ha! I got it."

Having a hold of whatever he was looking for, Dimentio use his magic to pull in out. That only cause Luigi more pain and his screams became even louder than before. Tears ran down his face as he struggles harder, trying to make it stop. However, the jester held a firm grip on his prize and pulled harder in order to get it out.

"Come on, you stubborn thing you…"

After some searching and much pain, something was coming out of Luigi. A shining yellow orb, about the same size of a small ball, was emerging from the body.

"Almost there…"

Luigi's chest hoist up slightly as Dimentio gave one last pull to separate the orb from his body. As soon as the orb was out, Luigi's screams cease and his body went completely limp. He made no sudden movement and looked dead on the bed. The only sign that he was still alive after such horrible, immense pain was the slight up and down movement from his chest, but even that was faint.

Dimentio paid little attention to the seemingly dead body on the bed and examine the small golden orb that hovers slightly over say body.

"At last, I have my prize; your soul, it glows as bright as the desert sun." Dimentio beamed.

He let out his hand. He want to touch it; corrupt it even. But the soul wouldn't let him. In order to protect itself, it let out a series of brilliant yellow sparks. It shock the jester, causing his hand to retreat. Dimentio hiss at the sudden pain and glared at the soul.

"Still fighting I see." He said. The insane smile returned on his face. "No matter, you still can't escape."

Dimentio held out both his hands toward the orb. This time he summoned a dark sphere of energy around the soul orb, limiting its light and imprisoning it. With the dark sphere protecting him, Dimentio was able to detain it.

"There we go, much better."

He looked at the soul inside the dark energy with glee, carefully balancing it on one hand like it was a trophy of some kind.

"Now for the best part."

He turned his attention back to the seemingly lifeless body. He held Luigi's soul in one hand, and use his other hand to summon another soul; a black soul.

"In case you're wondering, this is an artificial soul…something I have constructed just for you. Call it a gift if you would."

Dimentio hover over to the body and place the black soul on top of Luigi's chest. Almost instantly, the black soul dissolved within Luigi. A slight reddish glow illuminate from his body before dying down.

"And it is done."

Dimentio hover around the bed, examining his work. Luigi's body will need a few days to adjust and recover from his ordeal, but other than that he'll be fine.

"Ah yes, I feel much excitement in me; like a scientist overwhelming with joy over the fact that he had brought life into his monstrous creation."

The jester snapped his fingers. The ropes that bound Luigi's arms and legs to the bed disappeared. The only proof that they were there were the burn marks left on Luigi's tender skin. Dimentio places the golden soul he was holding away to be dealt with later. He come over to the man in green side to give him orders.

"Arise my slave and do my bidding."

His movements were slow and weak, but Luigi did what he was told. He stood up and slide off his bed. He fell down on one knee and bow down to the jester in front him. He spoke; his voice, once full of emotion, now sounding dark and cold.

"As you command it, Master; I am nothing more but your humbled servant."

Luigi looked up to the one he now calls master. His eyes weren't a soft blue anymore. Instead they were a pale white color; a pure sign that the artificial soul had settle in and was in complete control of this body. Dimentio smiled evilly; everything was going precisely as he planned.

"For now on, you shall go by the name of Mr. L... And I, Dimentio, will be your forever master..."

**…**

**End of Flashback**

**…**

Another explosion filled the air as well as multiple screams that brought a smirk upon Dimentio's face.

_'Yup, this was all worth it.'_

_..._

* * *

**_Ending Note:_**

**_Hope you guys spotted that Frankenstein reference._**

**_The Flashback pretty much explains how Dimentio got Luigi/Mr. L under his control._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_In the next chapter, Dimentio will be revealing his mystery partner. Just guess who it is._**

**_..._**

**_Review :)_**


	6. Partners

_Greetings readers,_

_No quick note today so enjoy!_

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:  
Partners **

* * *

**_..._**

…

…

**Dimension D**

**…**

In a small, green dimension known as Dimension D, there was a figure and his pet ghost sitting on the floor. Mr. L gently 'pet' through Shade's ghostly body as the Shadowpup pants heavily.

After their recent attack in Mushroom City, Dimentio had taken them to his personal dimension. Both of them were allowed to rest while the jester himself left to retrieve this partner of his. With nothing to do in the empty green dimension, Mr. L and Shade sat on the floor as they wait for their master's return.

They didn't have to wait for long. At the sound of his return, Mr. L and Shade quickly sat up and stood side-by-side to each other, like the good little minions they are. They greeted the jester on sight.

"Welcome back, Master Dimentio."

Bark, bark!

Dimentio smiled when he saw this. His two minions standing at attendance and ready for his orders. He landed on the floor and introduced his partner and his own minion.

"My minions, I would like to introduce you to my partner."

Dimentio stepped to the side as a beanish person stepped forward. This beanish was wrapped in a torn, red cloak and had an even bigger smile than Dimentio's.

"Hello, fink-rats!" said the bean. "I am Fawful and this is Fawful's minion, Midbus."

A large, brawny, pig-like creature stepped beside him and snort through his nose. Mr. L and Shade shared a look, but didn't say anything.

"Now, now, don't be shy." said Dimentio. "After all, you all will be working with each other so you might as well get along."

Midbus walked towards them. Shade took a few sniffs of the large pig as Midbus took a few of Mr. L. The Green Thunder growled in annoyance, but didn't do any as Fawful came by to examine him.

"You remind Fawful of someone, mustache. Who exactly are you?"

"I am Mr. L; a humble servant of Master Dimentio." Mr. L replies.

Fawful looked at the man in green confuse. It didn't take him long to recall who he reminds him of.

"I am remembering! You are that troublesome green mustache that ruined Fawful's plans from before!"

Now, it was Mr. L's turn to look confuse. Dimentio landed in between them before a fight could breakout.

"He is no longer the 'green mustache' you knew before. He now serves me and me alone."

Fawful looked unsure. "Truth?"

"Yes, indeed." Dimentio floated back in the air. "Enough introductions; we have a plan to accomplish. Mr. L…"

The Green Thunder stepped forward. "Yes, master?"

"Your performance the other day has greatly impressed me… more so than I expected. In fact, I think it's about time I assign you this special mission."

"What would that be?"

"I'll need you to eliminate somebody. Actually… I want you to eliminate _two_ people. And as proof I want you to bring back something belonging to them."

"And who would you want me to eliminate, my lord?"

"A man named Mario… and a woman named Princess Daisy."

"Ah yes, red mustache. I have much happiness thinking about how I should end him." said Fawful.

However, Mr. L was still confused. "If I may ask, my lord, but who exactly are they?"

Dimentio smirked at the question. That was exactly what he wanted hear.

"They are our enemies, L, Mario especially; he is your primary target. He is the local hero around here and will do everything in his power to stop us."

"And this princess?"

Dimentio smirked inwardly. "Her death is optional when it comes to the plan; she doesn't matter as much. In fact, she's more of a bonus for my own reasons. However, I still need your word; will you accept this mission, Mr. L?"

Mr. L bow in head. "As you wish, Master Dimentio. I am nothing more but your humbled servant. I will put an end to this Mario character even if it ends me."

The smile on the jester's face grew more sinister as he looked down at his extremely faithful servant. His plan was coming along quite nicely.

"Excellent! Now… leave us. We will call you when you are need."

Midbus, Shade, and Mr. L bow to their masters and were teleported away. Fawful turn to Dimentio. Confusion was written all over his green beanish face.

"Why is green so very willing to kill his brother red?"

Dimentio smirked. "Because, my dear partner in crime, Green (as you so put it) no longer remembers Red or anyone for that matter. I have replaces his soul with one of my own creation. With no memory of his brother, Mr. L will not hesitant on killing him."

"Fawful is seeing this. And the Daisy woman…what is her part to this?"

"You need a body, do you not? A body you can use to reincarnate this Cackletta you speak of." Dimentio turns around. "Besides, killing her is just an added bonus as an act of revenge towards the younger Mario brother."

Fawful frowned. "What is meaning? You want punishment for your own minion?"

"Why yes, yes indeed." Dimentio turn back to the beanish figure. "You see, it's the perfect act of revenge on both brothers. Whether they want to or not, both Red and Green are going to end up fighting; fighting to the death that is. Mario cares deeply for his little brother so he possible wouldn't do anything to hurt him, much less kill him. This gives Mr. L the perfect opportunity on ending him…for good. If not, then Mario will be forced to kill him. He'll be so full of grief over his brother's that he'll be as weak as a new born… helpless to stop us.

"And as for Daisy; if Mr. L were to ever return back into Luigi, then he would even be able to live with himself knowing that the woman he had loved was killed by his own hands."

Dimentio smirked evilly.

"Either way, it's a win-win situation."

* * *

_**...**_

_**Ending Note: **_

_**Fawful and Dimentio are working together**__**. I don't know much about Fawful so he might appear out of character.**_

_**...**_

_**See you guys next time!**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Review :)**_


	7. Incident

_Hey there readers,_

_Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!_

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**  
** Incident**

* * *

**...**

**Sarasaland**

**...**

**...**

Sarasaland; a region in the Mushroom World made up of four different kingdoms ruled by Princess Daisy.

It was late at night and the kingdom was quiet. In front of the castle where Princess Daisy lives were two guards. The pair was talking aimlessly at each other, trying to stay awake with random conversations. Their talk was intruded by some noises from a few feet away.

Both guards left to investigate. With the main entrance unguarded, it was perfect opportunity for the shadow figure to sneak inside the castle. There were multiple guards patrolling the castle from the inside, but the shadow figure manage to avoid them all as he searches for his target.

This shadow figure….was Mr. L.

His mission tonight… to assassinate Princess Daisy.

Hours prior from now, Fawful had gotten impatient and demanded the body he could use to bring Crackletta back to life. Having no choice, Dimentio had send Mr. L to Sarasaland so he can assassinate the desert flower princess and bring her lifeless body back for Fawful's own purposes.

Knocking a guard unconscious, Mr. L hid the limp body in a nearby closet before continue on with his search. Soon enough, he found the princess' bedroom. He scanned the halls for anymore guards before opening the door and silently slipping in. Once inside, he quietly closed the door behind him and turned his attention on his target.

Mr. L had a clear path to the bed. Nothing stood in his way. Calmly, he approaches the bed and took out the murder weapon; a sharp pointed dagger hidden in his belt.

Mr. L held the knife above his head, ready to strike down once the princess was in front of him. He'll be aiming for the heart; that way it would be an instant death.

Once he reached the bed, Mr. L was about to bring the knife down into the heart of the flower princess only to discover…

…she wasn't there.

...

* * *

**_…._**

**_Dimension D_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

Mr. L was not happy.

He had failed his mission on assassinating the Sarasaland Princess. Now he stands in front of his master and Fawful (who he had refuse to call 'master' as well which was just fine with Dimentio) and awaited his punishment.

"I am sorry, my lord." He said. "I had searched everywhere, but it appeared the princess wasn't in her bedroom or anywhere in the castle. I have failed you and will take any punishment you assign me."

Midbus snorted in annoyance at Mr. L's display of loyalty. Dimentio himself wasn't please to see that Mr. L had came back empty handed. But seeing the Green Thunder here, bowing for forgiveness and ready to accept any sort of punishment he might have... The jester just couldn't stay mad at him.

After a few moments of intense silence, he spoke.

"This is highly unfortunate." he said, mysteriously. "However, it is not your fault, Mr. L. Like a surprise pop quiz, you were not aware that the princess had been moved prior to your arrival. It is just a simple case of being misinform."

Mr. L looked up to his master in shock. He was surprise that he wouldn't be getting punish even if he feel like he should.

"If I may," The Green Thunder spoke. "I had left Shade behind in Sarasaland to pick up any information about the princess' whereabouts."

That small information brightens the smile on the jester's face.

"Good work, my loyal servant. We should be hearing from Shades soon enough. But for the time being, we must cast everything else aside. Time is growing short; we still have to collect the three items needed and locate the Ancient Ruins if our plan is ever going to succeed. Fortunately for us, Fawful has already located the whereabouts of the first two items."

Fawful stepped forward and activated a hologram map of the Mushroom Kingdom. There was two blinking points on the map. One was in the Shiver Region while the other one was somewhere farther away from the Kingdom.

"Mr. L, I want you to retrieve the item from the Shiver Region while Midbus will retrieve the second item hidden inside a temple."

"Yes my lord."

"Right!"

"Oh and one more thing, L; I may have let you off easy today, but next time I might not be so generous. I suspect nothing but success so use this time to prepare yourself for when the next opportunity presents itself. Got it?"

Mr. L bowed. "Yes, master. I understand."

"Excellent! Now, both of you… post haste. Time is on the essence."

Both minions bow before they were teleported out of the dimension. Fawful turned to Dimentio, his smile now a frown.

"Your henchman had failed and time is wasting. Let Fawful retrieve a body for Crackletta."

Dimentio shook his head. "My good bean, we cannot just rush into things. If so, everything we work hard for will come trembling down around us. Patience is the key here, my friend, like the old children story of the Koopa and the Mouser."

"I HAVE PATIENCE!" yelled the bean. "Fawful is not sure Green Mustache can kill the princess of sand when he had once to fail."

"Do not worry so much about that. When the time comes, Mr. L will bring back the flower princess' body _and _put an end to red hero. If anything, this little setback had made him even more determined than ever."

"So…will Heart of Chaos bring vengeance for us?"

"I promise you; not only will we have the Mushroom Kingdom in the palm of our hands, but Mario's mustache will be presented to us on a silver platter."

Fawful's large smile return to him. "I HAVE EXCITEMENT WITH THOUGHT ALONE!"

Dimentio smirked. "As do I, my friend, as do I."

...

* * *

_**...**_

_**Ending Note:**_

_**Mario and friends will appear in the next chapter.**_

_**...**_

_**Review :)**_


	8. Dark Clouds Forming

_What's up, readers!_

_Enjoy the chapter._

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 8:  
Dark Clouds Forming**

* * *

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Mushroom Kingdom**_

_**...**_

_**Princess Peach's Castle**_

_**...**_

Mario sighed disappointedly as he stares blankly at the cold cup of coffee in front him, wondering where in the world had his younger brother gone.

It all started four weeks ago, when Luigi supposedly went missing. After being saved from Bowser for the thousandth time, Princess Peach had asked the older brother to stay with her for the week to keep her company. Happy to spend some time with the princess, he agreed. He quickly went home, packed his things, informed Luigi where he will be, and then headed back to the castle. That was the last time he saw his brother.

After spend the week with the princess, he return home to an empty house. At first, the older brother wasn't worry. Luigi had informed him that he might take his time away to visit Princess Daisy in the Sarasaland. Thinking his brother was there, Mario didn't think much of it until Daisy came over to visit a few days later.

When he and the two princesses realize Luigi wasn't in Sarasaland or anywhere in Toad Town, that's when Mario started to get worried. He and the two princesses went around town asking everyone if they had seen or heard from him recently. Unfornately, they all came back negative. The last time Luigi was seen was two weeks ago, around the same time Mario went to stay at the castle.

At some point, they thought perhaps Bowser had taken him prisoner. Half-hoping that the Koopa King did take him, Mario set out to rescue him. When he got there, Bowser was just about ready to send his army off to invade the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario stopped it, of course, and ordered the large Koopa to release his brother. After some accusation of sending some assassin after him (which he didn't), Mario's heart sank when the Koopa finally told him he didn't have his brother anywhere in his castle.

Mario returned back to the castle, his heart heavy with fear and worry for his brother. The news didn't sit well with the princesses, Daisy especially, and they soon put out a missing person report throughout the kingdom.

Mario sighed. He had spent another week searching everywhere, hoping to find any clues as to where his brother had gone. But at last, he couldn't find anything. He even searched through his brother's mansion and called Professor E. Gadd in case the crazy scientist sends him off on some ghost-related mission. But like all the others, the professor's response turned out negative and the only thing he was able to find at the mansion was a gold bone on the floor with Spettro nowhere to be found. He can only assumed that the Pulterpup was with his brother and hopefully both of them were safe.

He sighs once more as he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see that it was Princess Peach, smiling warmly at him. He gave her a slight smile but it quickly disappeared as he turned back to his coffee.

Peach frowned. "We'll find him, Mario, I promise."

Mario didn't say anything; he simply nodded. Peach sighed and left the man in red alone. She had offered Mario to stay with her in castle until they find the whereabouts of his brother. He was a bit hesitant at first, but the house seems so empty without his brother there so he agreed.

Peach sighed; dark clouds had formed over the Mushroom Kingdom within these last four weeks. Besides from Luigi's disappearance, a number of events had been taking place lately.

About two weeks ago, she had gotten a letter from the mayor of Poshley Heights saying that a number of houses had been burglarize and a large sum of coins and valuables were reported stolen all in a single night. Around that same time, a rumor had spread that someone had send an assassin (or what appeared to be assassin) to go after Bowser. From what Mario had told her, the rumors were true. The Koopa King wasn't seriously harmed, but his daughter Wendy was found unconscious after an encounter with the mysterious man and his two advisors, Kammy and Kamek, were beaten in a fight by the so called assassin with their specters taken away from them.

At first, it all had brought little to mild concern to her because at the time, she was more worried about Luigi's sudden disappearance. But everything soon got her attention when she had heard about the attack in Mushroom City a few days ago. News about the attack travel fast in the Mushroom Kingdom. Soon everyone was in a state of fear, thinking whatever or whoever attack the city will come here next.

Princess Peach was worried herself. Not for her own well-being, but for the well-being of her people. She was quite relieve to hear that no one had been killed in the Mushroom City attack and quite surprise to hear the attack was all done by one man, and one man alone. However, she had became curious when rumors say that there was a ghost involved in the attack as well.

"Princess!"

Peach was brought out of her thoughts at the sound of her advisor and minister Toadsworth, calling her name.

"Princess Peach! Oh good Grambi, princess, where are you, Princess!"

It sounded urgent. Peach hurry off to find him. "I'm here, Toadsworth."

The brown old toad came running in, fear written all over his face. This concerns the Princess.

"Ah, thanks the heavens you're alright." Toadsworth signed in relief. "Where is Princess Daisy?"

"I think she's in still her room."

"Then she mustn't be alone! You there! Go and retrieve Princess Daisy, she must be protected at all time."

The random toad nodded and quickly left the room, sensing the fear in the old toad's words. Toadsworth started pacing back and forth, mumbling something about 'this can't be happening' and other what not's. Peach grew more concern.

"Toadsworth, what's wrong? What has gotten you so worried all of a sudden?"

Toadsworth paused and signed. "Everything of the last had gotten me worried, Princess. But those pale in comparison to the news I receive from Sarasaland."

"What happened at Sarasaland?"

"Trouble, I'm afraid; trouble that could easily find its way to the Mushroom Kingdom. Here, read this letter."

Toadsworth hand Peach the letter and she took it. She read though the letter carefully and gasped in surprise.

"Oh dear…"

"What?" Mario asked. The old toad's sudden fear had snapped him out of his thoughts of despair, and now he wanted to know what was going on. "What did it say?"

Peach looked at him with worry and fear before reading the letter out loud. Once she was done, the room was caught in a deadly silence.

...

* * *

_**...**_

_**Ending Note:**_

_**I find brotherly fanfics more interesting than romantic one. There will be hints of at least one pairing, two at most... but not much.**_

_**...**_

_**See you guys next time!**_

_**...**_

_**Review :)**_


	9. The Crystal of Dreams

_Hello readers!_

_Judging by the reviews I got from the last chapter, you guys were pretty excited about the cliffhanger I left at._

_This chapter was originally short when I decided to add to it._

_Hope you guys enjoy it._

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 9:  
The Crystal of Dreams**

* * *

**...**

**...**

_Dear Princess Peach,_

_We fear this letter bare terrible news. _

_Late one night, an unknown man dress in dark colors had sneaked inside the castle with the attempt to assassinate Princess Daisy. _

_Thankfully our princess wasn't present as she had left to visit your kingdom. _

_He had already interrogated several of our guards and threatens their lives if they didn't tell him the princess' whereabouts. _

_Fortunately, no one was fatally injured and the assassin left empty-handed. _

_But we feared he will stop at nothing until our princess is in fact dead. _

_For her safety, we ask of you to keep her with you and protect her until the threat has been dealt with._

_Sincerely, _

_The Advisors of Sarasaland_

…

...

A deadly silence filled the room. No one dared said a word until a familiar outside voice did.

"…What?"

Everyone snapped out of their thoughts and turned to the door. Daisy stood there with a surprise look on her. "My life is being threatened?"

"Daisy…"

"Seriously?" Daisy interrupted. "As if Luigi's sudden disappearance and everything else going on here wasn't bad enough, but now someone wants me dead! I swear someone have something against me."

Daisy's arms collapse by her sides as she turns away; tears threaten to form in her eyes. Peach walks over and tries to comfort her. Daisy rarely cries and when she does, it's usually when she has a lot on her mind. Luigi's disappearance was a hard blow for her. Peach knew she had developed a crush on the younger brother and had feared for his safety. To hear that her life was now in danger seems to be the final blow.

"It'll be okay, Daisy." Peach said sincerely. "We'll keep you safe. And we _will_ find Luigi."

Mario nodded. "Right. Don't worry, Daisy. No one will get near you with me around."

"Oh boy, what an unfortunate serious of events." signed Toadsworth "First the major crime spree in Poshley Heights, next the 'assassin' incident with Bowser, then a major attack on a heavily populated city, and now this? Such horrible situations can't be a coincidence, can it?"

Peach place a hand on her chin in thought. "You know, Toadsworth, I think you're right. All this can't be a coincidence."

Mario, Daisy, and Toadsworth looked at her with confusion. Peach explain her theory.

"Well, think about. All these events happening are within a few days of each other. Much too close for them can be random. They got to be connected somehow."

"So, what are you saying?" said Daisy "You think someone plan for all this to happen?"

"It's possible. But I don't think it's just one person. Regardless of the situation, this looks like the work of more than one person."

"What about Luigi?" Mario asked, fearing the answer.

Peach frowned. "It pains me to say this, but I'm starting to think Luigi's disappearance is connected to it as well."

Mario cast his head to the side. That wasn't what he wanted to hear, but he knew the princess was right. Everything that had happened before now were connected and unfortunately Luigi had gotten in the middle of it.

"So, what are we going to do now?" he asked. With no idea about his brother's whereabouts, Mario can't do anything to help him. He'll have to wait which was something he hated to do.

"Toadsworth, do you think we can have more guards around the castle? We have to secure the castle so that no one can sneak in. And make sure no one knows about this. Everyone is terrified as it is, and we don't want to accidentally tip someone off."

Toadsworth nodded. "Good idea, princess. I'll get on it right away."

The old toad ran out of the room, leaving the others to discuss on things further.

"Hmm, I'm afraid that's all we could do for the moment. Now we have wait and see what happens next. Whoever is behind all this will have to show themselves eventually, especially since their assassin failed his last mission."

Mario let out a frustrated sigh. Waiting wasn't really his best suit, but in this case he doesn't have much of a choice. Looking over to Daisy, he could tell she wasn't too big with the wait either. It was nice to see he wasn't the only one impatient enough when it comes to saving Luigi.

As the three of them continue to talk; they were unaware that they were being watched. A pair of bright red eyes was hidden in the shadows of the castle. The eyes scan all three of them before fixing its gaze on Daisy. They flickered briefly to white before returning to their red color. The eyes linger on her for a while longer before disappearing out of thin air.

_**...**_

_**...**_

**_Shiver Region;_**

**_Crystal Palace_**

…

The Crystal Palace; it was once a shrine to the Star Spirits. Now its location and how it had gotten there has become lost over time. Unbeknownst to everyone, it wasn't always used as a shrine. The main reason for its construction was to guard an ancient treasure, hidden here long before it was used as a shrine.

Mr. L walked through the Palace's mirror-like walls with little problem. His master told him where exactly he had to look for this ancient treasure so making through this maze-like palace was a lot easier than normal.

Entering the room where Mario had saved the Star Spirit Kalmar _(Paper Mario),_ Mr. L quickly went into work. Pressing his glove hands on the far wall, he slowly started looking for the secret panel that would lead him to the ancient treasure. The room was large and it could take days to search the whole place from top to bottom. Regardless, Mr. L wasn't one to give up easily.

It took several long hours, but he finally found the panel. The center of the wall shifted before rising slowly. Dust and icy cold wind flew out from behind the hidden stone passage way and into the open.

Once the door was lifted, L started his way through. The passage way was long and the temperature was colder than before. L used his thunderhand to light the way and adjusted his scarf to keep the cold from getting to him.

After several long minutes of walking in the dark, L finally saw some light at the end of the tunnel. He walked towards it until he had reached the room he was looking for.

The room was made out of pure ice and snow, and was constructed to look like a mystical alter. Magical crystals that light the whole room hang from above. Mr. L walked down the long flight of icicle stairs until he stood in front of a beautiful, light blue and white ice crystal place in the center.

This crystal was called the Crystal of Dreams.

Mr. L reached for the crystal and grabbed it. He carefully held it in both hands and nod in satisfaction. He turn away from the altar and headed for the exit, unaware that some of the ice and snow had moved. He was about half way up the stairs when he paused, remembering something his master had told him before he left.

_"Be on your guard when retrieving the Crystal of Dreams," said Dimentio. "It is said that a guardian will appear to protect the crystal if one was to gain its possession."_

Suddenly, the whole room started shaking and Mr. L struggles to keep his balance. Ice icicles and snow started falling from the ceiling until a large amount of it fell in between him and the exit. That large lump of ice and snow soon started to take the form of something large and heavy. Mr. L took two steps back as the pile of snow and ice took the form of a dragon. It roared,

"I am Frosttail; guardian of the Crystal of Dreams. I was ordered from the ones who created me to protect it from outsiders. You have comes a long way, but I'm afraid you must meet your end!"

Frosttail took a deep breath and let out an ice-breath. Mr. L used his Super Jump to dodge it. He landed a few feet away from the dragon and where he last stood which was now just a pillar of ice. Mr. L put the Crystal in his pocket for safekeeping and took a fighting stance, his Thunderhand ability sparking in his gloved hands.

His master needed this crystal to complete his plans and he wasn't going anywhere without it.

_**...**_

* * *

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Review :)**_


	10. Fundraiser Festival

_Greetings readers!_

_Quick Note: For those who have missed it, I added and change the title to the last chapter so you might want to check that out before you continue._

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 10:  
Fundraiser Festival**

* * *

**...**

**...**

**_Unknown Location_**

….

"So… the Princess of Sand is here, hiding away in the Mushroom Princess' castle." said Dimentio. "This is interesting, very interesting…like watching a circus elephant balancing itself on a big rubber ball."

Moments ago, Shade had return with Princess' Daisy's whereabouts. Dimentio was very pleased to learn that. If he wanted, he could have Mr. L kill Peach as well as Daisy; taking out two birds with one stone.

Fawful and Midbus entered the room. Midbus had his head case down and the disappointed look on Fawful was enough to tell the jester that things didn't go as planned.

"We have problem." said Fawful. "There is no gem in Temple."

"What?" Dimentio hissed sharply.

"I am sorry." said Midbus. "But when I got to temple, there was no gem. I asked about gem but man says gem was given away."

"The family of Toadstool had taken gem long ago. It is unsure if it is still in her possession." said Fawful.

"Hmm… I see." Dimentio said. "How unfortunate…for them of course."

"My lord, I have returned." Mr. L announced his arrival. "And with me, the Crystal of Dream."

Dimentio turned to his minion and locked eyes with the item in Mr. L's hands. The Crystal of Dreams; an ancient magical crystal say to portray an image of one's dreams and desires.

Dimentio place his feet on the ground and reach out to the crystal with care. The ice crystal shine beautifully under the dim lighting and the jester couldn't help but grin madly.

"You have done well, my loyal servant. Just when my mood had been brought down even by the slightest, you manage to bring it back up again."

Mr. L smile at what he had accomplished today; very eager to please his lord. He hand the Crystal to him and took his spot next to Shade, please to see he had returned as well.

"What are we doing now?" asked Fawful.

Dimentio turned to face his partner, hovering back in the air.

"We do… what we must do. We already have one of the three items needed, with the second only an arm's grab away as well as the third. Then we can focus on the location of the Ruins. Time is of the essence. If exposing ourselves to all will get us the Gem of Form, then so be it."

Fawful nodded. "Then settle it is. We raid the castle until gem is found. Come, Midus! We must prepare!"

Midbus nodded and followed Fawful out of the room. Mr. L and Shade turned to their master.

"Mr. L," said Dimentio. "I had received news from Shade that Princess Daisy is in Toad Town. With her, the hero Mario."

Mr. L blinked from surprise and smirking evilly. With both of his targets under one roof, it will surely save him the trouble of searching.

"However," Dimentio continue, catching the look on Mr. L's face. "…I don't want you kill them, yet."

The look on Mr. L's face dropped dramatically; the jester explains.

"I know it would be hard not to after them especially when they are within arms' reach, but retrieving the two remaining artifacts and locating the Ancient Ruins are our top priority. We only have days to find the Ruins before it could appear and after that it would disappears again for another thousand years or so. This is a once in a lifetime thing that we can't afford to miss."

Mr. L frowned at his sudden bad luck, but nodded; understanding the importance of the mission.

"Aw, now don't be too sad, my loyal servant. Besides it would most pleasant to see the look on that plumber's face when he discovers the one he had lose to me will be the one to meet his end."

Mr. L tilt his head, looking a bit confuses; Dimentio shook his head.

"Don't worry so much. Just do what you are told and you'll be fine."

He nodded. "Understood."

"Good. Now, both of you, rest up for the night. Tomorrow, we're going treasure hunting."

...

…

**_Mushroom Kingdom;_**

**_Toad Town_**

…

Toad Town; it's the capital city of the Mushroom Kingdom and the doorstep to Princess Peach's castle. Most of the town's inhabitants were of the Toad species, but today it was populated by different species of all kind.

Down in Toad Town Square a small festival was being held. It has been three weeks since the attack on Mushroom City and everyone was still in a state of panic. In order to calm everyone down, Princess Peach thought it would help if they held a fundraiser festival right here in town. Not only would it loosen the tension in the air, but it could also help raise some money for the victims of Mushroom City.

Toadsworth agreed and after two weeks worth of planning and building, a festival was made right in Town Square. Everyone was welcome, even those from the neighboring kingdom. Bowser was already defeated for the week, so everyone just had to worry about having fun.

Princess Peach stood in the middle of town square, observing everyone that had came to attend the festival. Besides her royal presence, no one told paid any mind to her. They were having too much fun to notice which pleases her.

"Why am I here again?"

Peach turned to her right side where Daisy and Toadsworth stood next to her. Instead of her usual princess dress, Daisy was wearing a plain yellow t-shirt with orange shorts. She had her tennis sneakers on and a large gardening hat with a daisy flower, shading her face from the sun.

"I'm going to the Kind-Hearted booth, remember? To turn in some things I have for the victims of Mushroom City."

"And I repeat, why am I here again?"

"I brought you with me to get some fresh air. Everyone's been moping around the castle lately and I thought going out would do some good."

"If that's true, then how come Mario isn't with us?"

"I try to convince Master Mario to come," said Toadsworth. "But he wouldn't budge one bit."

Peach sighed. "Besides, it's not always a good thing to keep you inside the castle. If 'you-know-who' shows up around here, then it might be best to keep you around a large crowd."

Daisy cross her arms and sighed. "I guess you're right. So… what are you turning in to the Kind-Hearted anyways?"

"Nothing special; just some jewelry I had for a while now."

"Can I see it?"

"Of course."

Peach dug into her pocket and pull out a beautiful green gemstone. The gem was polish cut and shined brightly in the sunlight. Daisy's eyes widen from it beauty.

"Princess, are you sure you want to donate it?" Toadworth asked. "This is a priceless gem that have been in your family for years now."

"Its fine, Toadsworth. I'm more than happy to donate it away if it means I'll be helping others. Hopefully, it will bring a large amount of value."

They nodded and the three of them continue to walked through the festival. Unaware to all three of them, they were being watched by a pair of white eyes. Those eyes lingered on them for several seconds more before disappearing in the crowd.

…

…

* * *

_**...**_

_**Ending Note: **_

_**Review :)**_


	11. Gem of Form

_Hey everyone,_

_Quick Note: Toad make his first brief (and possibly only) appearance in the story._

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 11:  
Gem of Form**

* * *

…

…

…

**_Inside Princess Peach's castle_**

…

Mario stood by a window with his head resting in his gloved hand. He had a blank look on his face as he stares out into the open. The spot he had chosen had a clear view of the festival below him so he was able to keep an eye on things in the case that something goes wrong. He could see that the festival was a success; it looked like everyone there was having fun. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't in the mood for fun. Luigi's been missing for almost six weeks now and frankly, Mario couldn't help but constantly worry about him.

He sighed before looking down at the festival again. He spotted Peach at the center of the town. Accompanying her were Toadsworth and Daisy, who was wearing normal clothing. The flower princess was just as depress as he was and he could only imagine how Peach had manage to convince her to come along.

He sighed again and looked in the other direction. A lot of people showed up for this festival, both native and foreign, so things might appear a little different than the usual. So far, everything seems to be normal; nothing was considered strange in his opinion.

He scan through the whole town quickly but carefully, until he catch something green at the corner of his eye.

Mario spun his head quickly, so quickly it almost caused a whiplash. His eyes scan the area quickly, hoping to land on someone familiar. But at last, what he saw where the people of the festival; no green figure in sight.

"Great," Mario sighed, rubbing his strain eyes. "Now I'm seeing things."

Mario slowly looked back at the window. His blue eyes eventually landing on a beanish figure in the crowd. There were several beanish people that had come to attend the festival. But there was something about this one that got Mario's attention.

The hero narrowed his eyes, trying to get a good look at the character. When he realized who it was, he quickly ran out of the room and into the castle hall.

"Now, I know I wasn't seeing things this time."

As he ran through the hall, he saw Toad walking towards him, probably coming to check on him.

"Hey there, Marioooooo!" Toad went spinning when Mario flew pass him and fell on his bottom. "Whoa! Glad to see you're up. What's the rush?"

"Sorry, Toad." Mario calls out. "Gotta get to the festival, the others are in trouble!"

He was too far away to hear the toad's response as he heads for the castle exit. Once outside, Mario ran faster, hoping to get to Town before anything bad could happen.

_'Hopefully, this could be the thing that could lead me to Luigi.'_

_…_

…

_**Back at the Festival**_

...

The Kind-Hearted Corporation is a worldwide organization that helps those in their time of needs. The organization provides job training, employment placement services, and other community-based programs for those who have disabilities, lack education or job experience, or face employment challenges. The Corporation has small policies on donations, including items that they can and cannot accept. They will accept any items that they can re-sell.

Once the two Princesses and Toadworth reach the Corporation's blue and white colored booth, they were greet by a female toad.

"Hello, welcome to the Kind-Hearted Corporation; is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, I would like to donate some jewelry." said Peach.

"Very well then; please fill out these forms regarding the jewelry you are donating."

Peach nodded and started to fill out the forms. Once she was done, she gave them back to the toad.

"Very good. Now, may I have a look of the jewelry to determine its value?"

Peach nodded and took out the green gemstone. The toad examines the gem, nodding in approval.

"Ah yes, the gem is in perfect shape and is quite a looker as well. It should make a fairly large amount of money for the corporation to donate."

Peach smiled; happy to know that her gem will be a big help to others.

"That's very kind of you, Princess. But Gem is priceless compared to its true power."

That voice sounded familiar to Peach, but she couldn't quite remember who it belonged to. When she, Daisy, and Toadsworth turned around, she gasped in surprise; quickly remember who it was.

"Fawful!"

The beanish villain in a red cape smiled as usual. "Hello again, Princess. There is mold on the bread of our last meeting."

Daisy raise an eye brow at the beanish person's weird speak and turn to Peach. "Okay, I give. Who is this guy?"

"This is Fawful. He's a villain Mario dealt with a few times in the past." She replied.

"Okay… Does he always talk like that?"

"As far as I know him…yes."

Toadsworth stepped forward. "You there, what is your business with the Princess?"

"I have no business with Princess." Fawful said. "All Fawful wants is the gem in Princess' hand, then he will leave."

Peach held the gemstone tightly in her hands. She didn't know why the beanish character would want her gem, but she knew it wouldn't be good if he did get it.

"For what purpose would you want my gem?"

"Fawful will not say; however, if you princess give gem willingly, Fawful will leave peacefully."

"You heard her smiley, get lost." said Daisy.

"Daisy," Peach whispered. "Not draw attention to yourself."

"Fawful will not get lost. And he most certainly will not leave without gem."

A loud snort sound drew their attention behind them. Midbus was there and he stood over them threateningly. Midbus' presence had already drawn the attention to the people in the festival, and now everyone was cowering back from fear. The three drew back from the large pig. They were stuck in the middle of two dangerous enemies and had no way out.

"Now, princess…" smiled Fawful. "Give Fawful gem and Midbus will not hurt you and friends."

Peach drew back, refusing to give the green gem up to the beanish man. Just when the odds seem to be against them, the hero appeared to save them.

"Fawful!"

Peach and the others smiled in relief as the green bean turned around. Mario jumped on the scene, his hands already flaming from his Firebrand.

"Ah…the troublesome Red 'Stache. It's been long since meet, yes?"

"What are you doing here, Fawful?"

"Fawful is not here to fight with you Red 'Stache." said the smiling bean. "All Fawful wants is gem in Princess's hand, then Fawful will leave."

Peach held the gem close to her chest. "Why do you want it?"

"I do not want gem, but Fawful's partner say gem is very important to plan."

"Partner?" Mario questioned. _'So Peach was right. This is the work of more than one.'_

Mario pointed a flaming finger at the beanish character. "Okay, Fawful…spill. Who is your partner?"

"That would be me, my mustachioed hero."

Mario turned to the source of that voice before dodging a yellow and black energy sphere. Mario landed a few feet from where he first stood. He heard Peach gasped and usher the name of the second villain.

"Dimentio?!"

Mario looked up to the sky, his eyes widen with shock and surprise. Just like Peach said, the jester of purple, yellow, and black was hovering above their heads, ushering them all with his insane smile.

"Surprises to see me, heroes?" said the jester. "Because by the looks on your faces I say you are."

"How…are you still alive?" said Peach. "You perish along with the Chaos Heart."

Dimentio shook his head. "That's what you think, lovely princess. But like I told Luigi, it's a story you may not be able to understand."

"Luigi? Wait, you know where he is?" Daisy asked.

Dimentio smile grew. "Indeed I do, Princess of Sand."

Daisy gasped when the jester recognized her identity and took a small step back. Dimentio laughs.

"Please, do you honestly think I wouldn't recognize you just by a change of clothing? This small brain helpers you called Toads maybe be easily fooled, but certainly not I."

"Enough!" yelled Mario, regaining the jester's attention. "I don't know how you got here, but I'm sending you back."

Mario jumped, aiming to hit the jester. But he never got close to the jester. Halfway through the jump, he was hit from behind. Mario fell on the ground, face first. His attacker landed a few feet in front of him. He heard the girls gasped and he looked up to glare at his attacker. But at first glance, his eyes widen and his mouth went agape.

Standing before him with his hands sparking with dark green electricity was his little brother, Luigi. But he wasn't Luigi anymore…

He was Mr. L.

…

…

* * *

_**...**_

_**Ending Note:**_

_**See you next time!**_

_**...**_

_**Review :)**_


	12. Crisis Between Brothers

_What's up readers!_

Author's Note:

_Guess what..._

_Today is my birthday !_

_How old am I you might ask?_

_Well, let's just say I don't drink._

_Anyways, I'm starting my B-day off by posting up my favorite (and longest) chapter in the story (so far)._

_Hope you all enjoy it!_

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 12:  
Crisis Between Brothers**

* * *

…

Just moments ago, Toad Town's Fundraiser Festival was full of laughter and fun. Now it was full of fear and horror at the reappearance of not one, but two major past villains.

Mr. L stood there in the center. His body firm, his glare cold, and his hands sparking with green sparks. Mario simply stared at the man before him; his firebrand was long gone. Slowly, he stood up; his bright blue eyes was glued on the taller man in front of him.

"Luigi…" he said softly.

Mr. L didn't reply to the name. He kept his cold glare on the man in red. Mario clenched his hands into fists. His partner… his best friend… his little brother… was under the control of evil once again. Angrily, he turned his glare to the jester.

"What did you do to him?" He demanded.

Dimentio simply smiled. "Ooh, nothing much; just a spell or two; actually… it's quite an improvement, don't you think?"

Mario growled; his firebrand returning to him. Daisy, however, was surprise. She turned to Peach, searching for answers.

"Is that… really Luigi?"

She was really hoping she that heard wrong. Sadly for her, the pink princess nodded. Her expression was full of sorrow.

"But…what happened to him? Why is he with that…that clown?"

"I prefer to use the term jester, dear princess." Dimentio interrupted. "And as for the gem… Oh, Shade?"

The Shadowpup appeared right behind the two princesses and Toadsworth. With a quick jump, he grabs the green gem out of Peach's hand and landed in front of them. Peach gasped at the sudden action. Despite the color change, she still was able to recognize the ghost pup.

"Spettro?"

The ghost dog growled at them. His sharp fangs cause them to freeze in fear. Satisfied, Shades ran over to the center with the gem in his mouth. He stopped in front of Mr. L and offers the gem to him. Mr. L took the gem and turn to Dimentio.

"My Lord, the Gem of Form…"

"Luigi," Mario cried out. "Don't do it, Bro. You can break free of Dimentio's control."

Shade growled at the red plumber as Mr. L gave him a slight glance. Dimentio laughs.

"I'm afraid calling out to him won't work, hero." He lowered himself to the ground and took the Gem of Form in his hand. "And now that we have both the Crystal and the Gem, we'll be taking our leave now."

"Not so fast," Mario interrupted. "You're not going anywhere until you change my brother and Spettro back to normal."

"Hmm, is that so?" Dimentio said, nonchalantly. "In that case…Mr. L, would you do the honor?"

In no time at all, Mr. L was on Mario. The green mechanic moved so fast, Mario hardly had any enough time to react. One second he was standing on his own two feet, the next he was tackled to the ground by his brother.

They rolled several times before stopping with Mr. L on top. Mario blinked, shock on what just happened. Before he could even process this, his whole body was consumes by thousands of volts of electricity. He cried out in pain.

"AAAAAAEEEEEIIIIIIAAAAHHHH!"

"Mario!"

Peach called out to him. She tries to run to him, to help him somehow, but Shade quickly stood in her way. He growled at her, baring his sharp canine teeth. Peach gasped and back away from the Shadowpup in fear.

"Stop it, Luigi, you're hurting him!"

Daisy tried to call out to the green man, but he simply ignores her and continues shocking the man he had pinned down.

With a sudden boost of strength, Mario threw Mr. L off him. The green man rolled once before standing, his hands still fresh with lightning. Mario stumbled back to his feet, his body recoiling from the sudden attack. Mr. L wasn't going to give him any time to recover.

With fists full of electric power, Mr. L rush towards him. Mario managed to jump out of the way, but his body was unbalance. He was stumbling all over himself. Mr. L saw this and rushes after him again.

Mario dodged one punch then another one. He jumped away, creating some distance between him and his attacker. But Mr. L quickly covers that distance before delivering a series of punches and kicks in his direction.

Mario dodges them all. Out of instinct, he threw in a punch of his own; his fist connecting with Mr. L's face. Mr. L stumbled back, a bit stun from the sudden punch. Mario's eyes widen as he didn't mean to hit him.

Mr. L lifts his hand up to rub his red cheek. It strings. He smirked on that. It wouldn't be much of a fight if he didn't get something out of it.

"Nice hit..."

He commented. His voice was so dark, so cold… the others almost didn't recognize it. Mr. L took a fight stance, his Thunderhand returning to him.

"Now it's my turn…"

He dash over to Mario. This time the red plumber decided to block the attacks coming to him. He blocked the first few punches, but unfortunately, he wasn't able to block the kick that come soon after. Mario fell on the ground and rolled away. He stopped in a crouching position.

"Luigi…" He gasped. "Snap out of it, Bro, I'm not going to fight you."

Fawful laugh. "The red mustache is not a genius. He will die if he does not fight back."

Mario frowned at the thought of that. He couldn't fight his brother, even if his life depended on it. He already had to do so once in his lifetime and that was a mistake he didn't want to repeat ever again.

He jumped, dodging multiple lightning balls Mr. L was tossing at him. He ran and quickly seeks shelter behind one of the wooden booths.

Watching from above, Dimentio observed the fight with interested. As he suspected, Mario couldn't bring himself to hurt Mr. L, even if it means him losing the fight. With his mind limited, Mr. L could use that very flaw to ensure the red hero's defeat.

As Mr. L continues his assault on the booth, Mario continues to hide behind it. Since calling out to him wasn't working very well, Mario decides to try a different approach.

Hoping he had something that could help him, Mario dug through his pocket and pulled out a power-up item. The item he pulled out was a blue, cyan, and white flower with eyes. Mario crunched the flower in his hands and his clothes began to change color. His overalls turn red, and his cap and shirt turn light blue.

He was now Ice Mario.

Timing his movement, Mario jumped out of his hiding space and tosses three ice balls at Mr. L. The first two counteracted with the lightning balls while the third one hit Mr. L's arm.

Upon contact, the ice ball caused instant freezes around the dark green man's arm, ceasing him from his attacks. Mr. L growled and tries to free his hand from the block of ice. Mario tossed three more ice balls, all of which made contact. Mr. L's other arm became frozen as well as both his legs.

Mario knew he wouldn't be stuck like that for long so he moved on to the next step of his plan. Putting his hands together, Mario began to summon a large ice ball.

"Sorry, Luigi," he said, "but this is for your own good."

Once the ice ball was big enough, Mario toss it with all his strength, and aim it right at Mr. L. Unable to move, Mr. L was force to take it. The ice ball hit him right on the torso, causing him to go flying backwards.

He bounced off the ground once, the ice around him breaking. He crashed into a small booth as it collapsed on impact. Mario ran over and tossed multiple balls of ice at the booth. As soon as the ice balls hit it, ice started to grow around.

"What's he doing?" Daisy asked worriedly. "He's not hurting him, he is?"

"I don't think so." said Peach. "I think he's trying to trap Luigi inside a large block of ice."

Indeed he was. Mario didn't want to hurt his brother so he thought he can restrain him from hurting anyone until they could figure out a way to change him back.

He continues to shoot more and more ice balls at the booth, causing the ice around it to grow bigger and become larger. Within a matter of minutes, the whole booth was nothing but a large ice pillar.

Once he was done, Mario left out a huge sigh in relief. The ice pillar should hold Mr. L down for a while. Fawful scowl at the outcome and turned to Dimentio.

"Your minion had loses."

"The fight is not over yet…" Dimentio replied. "Watch…"

Fawful turned back to fight and continue watching. His eyes grew with interest when he saw a heat source coming from inside the ice pillar. Mario took a step back, unsure on what to do. The heat quickly grew larger and larger in size until the entire ice pillar exploded. Mario shielded himself from the flying ice shards. Mr. L jumped out in front of him just as Mario unshielded himself. His eyes widen in surprised.

Mr. L's clothes had changed color. His shirt and hat had turned white and his overalls had turn dark green. His scarf had remained the same, but his gloves had change from grey to dark green. His hands were glowing with not only green sparks, but with flames as well. Mario gasped as he realized what this meant;

Mr. L had found a fire flower…

He has now Fire Mr. L.

"I have much excitement!" said Fawful. "The green mustache had become Fiery!"

"My, well this is surprise." Dimentio smirked. "Mr. L has a bunch of tricks up his sleeves, doesn't he?"

Mario groaned as he tries to think of a new plan. Mr. L smirked; he could sense the red hero was at his wits end. It was time to bring this fight to an end.

Using his Thunderhand as well as his required fire ability, Mr. L put his hands together to summon up a ball with a deadly combination of both fire and lightning.

Mario stared at the flaming spark ball wide-eyed. With a fierce cry, Mr. L tosses the sparking flame ball right at him. Mario throws an ice ball at it, but it simply melt on impact.

Mario gasped and crossed his arms to protect himself. The attempted block proved to be futile as he was hit head on from the powerful blast and was sent flying into the air.

He landed on the floor roughly, his power up disappearing. He was injured with serious burns and green sparks of electricity all over his body. Mario painfully tries to get up, but he was force back down by Mr. L's foot on his chest. Mario looks up this brother, his blue eyes pleading for him to snap out of it. All he got was a cold, blank stare.

Mr. L put a hand in his face and started to summon another sparking flame ball. Mario's eyes widen, his brow sweating under the intense heat of the attack as it grew in power. Mr. L smirked. He was about to put an end to the red hero once and for all.

"Enough,"

Mr. L paused from his attack. Slowly, he disperses the sparking flame ball from his hand. He took his foot off Mario and returned to where his master stood. Mario painfully turned around and reached out to his retreating brother.

"Luigi…" he calls out weakly.

However, it was no use. He could do nothing but watch as his little brother returns to the side of evil. Dimentio smirked under his mask. He enjoyed seeing Mario getting beaten by his own brother and even more so to see him lay helplessly weak on the ground.

Peach, Daisy, and Toadsworth quickly rush to Mario side. The red hero was severely hurt; however, he still tries to get up on his own.

"Mario, are you alright?" Peach asked him worriedly.

"Take this as a warning to you all." said Dimentio. "Mr. L could have killed him at that moment, but I prefer he didn't… not yet. You may have been spared today, hero, but next time you won't be so lucky. If you even valued your life or the lives of others, I suggest you stay out of our way."

Dimentio teleported him and his evil party away, leaving nothing but destruction and an injured hero in their wake.

…

* * *

_**...**_

_**Ending Note:**_

_**I'm usually not that good with fight scenes so I'm quite happy with this one.**_

_**I'll see you guys next time!**_

_**...**_

_**Review :)**_


	13. The Sorceress

_How's it hanging, readers!_

Author's Note:

_Spring Break is finally here which means more time for me to work on this story._

_I have almost the whole thing plan out, I just have to work on the chapters themselves. _

_Enjoy :)_

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 13:  
The Sorceress**

* * *

...

...

After the villains had left, Peach, Daisy, and Toadsworth carried Mario back to the castle so they could get his injuries treated. Along the way, the red hero had lost consciousness due to pain and exhaustion. Once they were inside, they place him carefully on a bed.

All three of them were deeply trouble with the day's outcome. Not only did they learn what had happened to their friends Luigi and Spettro, but they also must deal with the return of two past major villains. To make matters worse, Mario's down for the count; beaten in a fight against his own brother and they had no idea what Dimentio and Fawful are planning to do next.

"I see I have arrived too late."

Everyone jumped and quickly spun around to the door where a hooded figure stood by. The figure was an old woman. She wore a long yellow dress, brown shoes, and white gloves. On her shoulders she carries a small brown bag and in her hand was a long staff. They couldn't see much of her face due her hooded cloak, but they were able to see her glittering green eyes. Once she was notice, Toadsworth immediately got on the defensive.

"You there! You have no permission to be here. Leave now before I call the guards."

"Toadsworth, wait."

Peach stepped forward and stood in front of the old woman. "Miss, who are you and why are you here?"

The woman bowed slightly to her. "My name is Cybele, your highness. I came here to warn you of the dark magician and hopefully find someone who could help me with my troubles." She took a glance at Mario. "But by the looks of things here, it seems that trouble had already found him."

Cybele reached for her small brown bag and pulled a blue mushroom. She then handed it to Peach.

"Here," she said "Have him take this. It should get him back on his feet."

Peach took the mushroom from her. She realized it was a Super Shroom. She walked back to Mario and tries to wake him up. The red hero groaned as he awakes from his painful sleep. Peach hands him the mushroom which he took no trouble. Within a minute of eating the mushroom, Mario felt better than he was before. Although still tired and weak, he made an attempt to sit up from his bed. Daisy and Toadsworth were on him instantly.

"Master Mario, how are you feeling?" Toadsworth asked.

Mario turned to him and smiled weakly. "I've been better, thanks."

"Don't thank us," said Daisy. "Thank Miss Cybele here; it was her mushroom that helped you."

"Don't thank me yet, Princess," said Cybele "for we have much to discuss about."

….

* * *

….

….

**_Unknown Location_**

….

….

"Fawful is not understanding this, why did you let red mustache go?"

After their unveiling at Toad Town, the villains had returned to their secret hideout to start the next phase of their plan. Mr. L, Shade, and Midbus stood at the sidelines, waiting for new orders from their masters. Dimentio stood in mid-air, holding the Gem of Form in his hand with great glee.

"Because, my beanish friend, it wasn't part of the plan. We were only there to retrieve the Gem of Form… not to kill him."

"But he was beaten! As beaten as tinder meat can be. The 'Stache of Green could have ended him swiftly"

"That may be true, but let's not forget this is the hero we are talking about. He'll find a way to get back up and the last thing we need is for him to show up during the heat of the moment." The jester places the Gem in his poncho and turn to his partner in crime with a smile. "And besides, we should focus on the last item…which you have located, correct?"

A beeping noise interrupted their conversation. Fawful turned and activated the hologram map of the Mushroom Kingdom. A blinking spot was displayed on it, revealing the location of the last item.

"Fawful have." said the Beanish villain. "Final item located on Hill of Desert."

"Excellent. Once we have the Reality Glass, we'll have all three Mystic Items needed to recreate the Chaos Heart. Unfortunately, these items are completely useless if we don't place them on the Construction Triangle which is hidden within the Ancient Ruins."

Dimentio turned; his attention on the window. "I have nearly located the Ruins but with only a little over a week left to search, I'm afraid I must focus the remaining of my time on that or else the opportunity will be lost."

"Then let me retrieve Glass of Reality, search should be easy since the mustache of Red is unable to fight."

Dimentio turned to him. "My thoughts exactly, but the search will be the least of your problems. Like the Crystal of Dreams, there is a guardian station there to protecting it. Retrieve the Reality Glass won't be easy so I'm having Mr. L and Shade to go with you."

"Very well, Fawful will take them." The beanish character turned and heads for the door. "Come minions, we have Glass to find."

Midbus followed behind him but Mr. L and Shade were hesitant to follow his orders. They turn to Dimentio who landed in front of them.

"You don't have to follow his orders, exactly." He said. "Just enough to retrieve the Reality Glass; that is your priority"

The two minions nodded and headed outside the room. Dimentio laugh, his sinister deranged mind at work.

"It's nearly time," he said. "Soon, the Chaos Heart will be in my grasps once more, and this time… no one will stop me."

….

…

* * *

_**...**_

**Ending Note:**

_**Cybele is a sorceress in a short chapter book called "**_**Mario and the Incredible Rescue"**_**. I haven't read the book myself but **_**Super Mario Wiki **_**have the plot for it. Not much is known about Cybele other than she's**__** an old woman with glittering green eyes, living in a cottage in a forest that she owns. **_

_**See you soon and/or enjoy your spring break.**_

_**...**_

_**Review :)**_


	14. Villains' Plan

_Hello again, readers!_

Quick Author's Note:

_I estimated that this story will have around 30 chapters. _

_I'm also trying a new speaking style I pick up from reading _QuietBoyHood's _Super Smash Bros fic 'Luigi's Conflict Quest._'

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 14:  
Villains' Plan**

* * *

...

...

**Toad Town;**

**Peach's Castle**

...

...

Once Mario was back on his feet, Peach suggested that they all move over to the dining area so they could discuss on matters further. Tea was passed around as an attempt to calm the nerves. Mario was given some _Mushroom Tea _to help recover his health while the rest of them had some _Herb Tea_.

"Tell us, Lady Cybele," said Toadsworth. "Where are you from? Obviously, you have traveled far."

Cybele took a sip of her tea before answering his question. "Yes, I have. I live in a small cottage in a forest far from here."

"What brings you to travel so far?" Peach asked.

"Simply put; the dark magician I mention earlier."

"Dark Magician?" Daisy questioned. "You mean Dimentio, right?"

Cybele nodded. "Correct. He appeared in my home a few months ago and had stolen something that belonged to me. I went after him of course, hoping to stop him and his evil plans, but in my old age I can only get so far on my own. That's why I came here, to find someone who can keep up with him."

"What did he steal?"

"A book,"

Peach frowned. "Why would he steal a book from you?"

"Because, princess, the book I process isn't a normal book; it's called the Book of Spell."

"Book of Spells?"

Cybele nodded and took another sip of her tea. "Yes. The book is very old, perhaps even older than the book of shadows, the Dark Prognosticus."

"How do you know about the Dark Prognosticus?" Mario questioned. The woman smiled.

"A good sorceress knows what she's dealing with, even if the magic out dates her." She laughed. "And besides, it's hard to not notice the Void destroy all worlds now, is it?"

Mario rubbed the back, knowing she had a point. "I guess you're right."

"So, wait a minute. Are you guys talking about that big black hole in the sky a few years back?" Daisy

Peach nodded. "It was one of our adventures. We had to save all worlds from being consumed by this thing called the Void by collecting all eight Pure Hearts."

"It was the first adventure we met Dimentio," said Mario "And…the only time Luigi was turned into Mr. L. By the way it ended, we thought it's be the last we seen of both of them."

"Well, obviously it's wasn't" Daisy

"And like last time, we most likely wouldn't know what's Dimentio is planning until last-minute." Peach

"Magic is mysterious and can be quite difficult to understand at times." said Cybele "However, if you tell me what you know about Dimentio, I might be able to help."

"Well…for one thing, he has my brother." Mario said sadly. "Somehow he's controlling him, without a Floro Sprout. I don't know how, but he mentioned something about a spell."

Cybele thought about for a moment. "There are many spells about controlling other beings; all of which differ from each other. But if the person's will is strong enough, he might be able to overcome it."

Mario nodded. He wasn't going to give up yet. He was going to try harder on reaching Luigi and freeing him from whatever spell Dimentio place on him.

"How about ghosts?" Daisy asked. "Dimentio also have this little ghost dog who is usually very friendly, but somehow he had changed him."

Cybele answered. "There is a spell or two within the book that works on ghosts. Fortunately, I remember a counter spell so I may be able to turn your ghost friend back to normal."

Daisy nodded, her hopes raised.

"If I may ask, Cybele. The jester had stolen a priceless gem that belonged to the Princess." said Toadsworth. "Do you know why Dimentio would be so interested in the princess' gem?"

"Yeah, he kept calling it the Gem of Form; what is that exactly?" Daisy

"Aah yes, I am well aware of the Gem of Form. It's a magical jewel with the power to give three-dimensional images a physical form."

"So… it makes holograms become solid?" Peach questioned.

"To the consent that you can physically touch it...yes. Although, it's a bit strange; the Gem of Form was originally placed in the Temple of Form many years ago. How is it that you had come to processing it?"

"It was given to my family as gift years ago, I simply inherit it. I was never aware of what it really was or how important it was."

"Do not blame yourself." said Cybele. "The temple owner must have given the gem to your family for safekeeping. After all, the gem by itself is just a normal gem; it's useless."

"Useless?" Mario frowned, confused. "If the gem is useless, then why would Dimentio steal it? It doesn't make sense."

Cybele sighed. "Actually, it does. The Gem of Form is useless by itself, but unless he has all three of the mystic items then it could be a powerful tool."

The others looked at her with uncertainty. "Tell us, Cybele, what mystical items are you speaking of?" Peach

"I speak of the three Artifacts of Creation. They date back to many years ago. Each one was little to no power unless used together." Cybele cast her head down in thought. "I believe Dimentio is collecting them in hopes of using the Construction Triangle."

"The Construction Triangle?"

Cybele nodded. "Yes. You see, there are three mystic artifacts in total; the Crystal of Dreams, the Gem of Form, and the Reality Glass. Separated all three of these items are useless, but together they are used to form the Construction Triangle. The Construction Triangle is an ancient, mystical platform that can activate the power of the artifacts and make any objects real or not, come true"

"So Dimentio wants to make something come real," said Toadsworth. "What could that sinister jester possibly want to become true?"

They thought about for a moment before both Mario and Peach gasped from sudden realization.

"The Chaos Heart!"

...

* * *

...

**Ending Notes:**

******The Book of Spells** is a book that Cybele owned but was stolen by Bowser in "_Mario and the Incredible Rescue_".

**...**

**...**

**_Review :)_**

**_..._**


	15. Artifacts of Creation

_Hey readers, _

_No author's note today so enjoy the chapter._

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 15:  
Artifacts of Creation  
**

* * *

...

...

"The Chaos Heart!"

"The Chaos what?" Daisy asked. She had no idea what they were talking about.

"Of course!" said Cybele "The Black Heart of Chaos and Destruction; with the Construction Triangle, it could easily be reconstructed."

"Cybele, please tell us, how does the Construction Triangle work?" Peach

"Well, princess, the Triangle only works once you have all three of the Items. First is the Crystal of Dreams; it portrays a holographic image of what the user dreams or desires in life the most. Next, is the Gem of Form; after the Crystal of Dreams portrays the image, the Gem of Form will then give the image a physical form. Lastly, is the Reality Glass; it is the key item through the whole process. Anything that reflects on its glass will become reality."

"So if a solid image of the Chaos Heart were to reflect off it?"

"Then I'm afraid the Black Heart will exist within the world once more."

"How about your book? Why would Dimentio need it?"

Cybele sighed. "My book holds many spells; spells that dates back to thousands of years and are rarely used. Unfortunately, it also holds the spell needed to activate the Triangle."

Daisy "Okay, okay, I get that Dimentio wants to recreate this Chaos Heart thing you're talking about, but what about that Fawful guy? What's his part in this?"

"Dimentio's probably just using him." said Mario. "He'll team up with anyone just so they can do his dirty work for him…which is probably why he took control of Luigi and Spettro."

"There is some good news," Cybele interrupted, refilling her tea cup. "Originally, the Triangle of Construction was built to create good. But when dark beings started using it to create evil, the ones who in charge decided to seal it off by sinking the Ancient Ruins it was build under into deep water. It's been lost ever since."

Cybele took a few sips from her cup. The others waited. They could tell there was more to the story than she leads on.

"How come I feel there's some bad news coming?" Daisy mumbled.

"Because there is," Cybele places her tea cup down and resumed. "You see, every thousand years or so, the Ancient Ruins will raises from its underwater bed and present itself to the world once more. And if my calculations are correct, I suspect the Ancient Ruins are set to raises once more in about a week or so."

"A week?" Peach frowned. "That doesn't give us much time."

"Well then, I have more good news for you. If you are able to gain and maintain at least one of the items, then Dimentio's plans would fail. Remember, he needs all three of them to success."

"But how do we know he doesn't have all items by now?" Mario asked.

"Maybe he doesn't." said Peach. "Think about it, he was playing it safe for last two months with Luigi's disappearance, the robberies, and everything else that had happened. But with the Ruins coming up in a little over a week, he has no choice but to hurry things along, which includes revealing him. It's even possible that he hasn't even located the Ruins."

"Not yet anyways."

"True. We know Dimentio has the Gem of Form and there is only a week left before the Ruins will appear which we can only guess he hasn't found yet." Peach put a hand on her chin in thought. "Is there anything else he might have mentioned?"

"If my memories serve me correctly," spoke Toadsworth. "I do believe the jester mention a crystal. Perhaps he is speaking of this Crystal of Dreams?"

"If that's true then that will means he has two of three items already. And the only item left to retrieve will be the Reality Glass." said Daisy.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Mario said, standing up from his seat. "Let's go and get that glass before Dimentio does."

"Hold on Mario, do you even know where you can find the Reality Glass?" Peach asked.

Mario opened his mouth but no words came out. He close it as he realize he had no idea where to look.

"The Reality Glass is located in a tomb hidden in the sands of_ Desert Hills_." Cybele answers as she finishes her tea.

"Great, I'll go there right away."

"But Master Mario, you are still recovering from your injuries."

"Toadsworth's right. The least you can do is rest up for the night." Peach suggested.

Mario shook his head. "Sorry, Peach, but if I don't move now then Dimentio will get to the glass first. And the faster I can stop him, the faster I can save Luigi and Spettro."

"He's right," Cybele spoke. "Time is on the essence. It will be best to stop him before the Ruins resurfaces."

Peach sighed, knowing the elderly woman was right. "Alright, you can go. But I'm going with you."

Both Toadsworth and Mario argue against it, but Peach silence them both.

"This isn't just Bowser we're dealing with. If fact it's probably far worse. Whether you like it or not, it's going to take more than just one of us to stop this. And since Luigi is currently…unavailable, I'm the next best thing."

Mario and Toadsworth were still hesitant about letting her go, but Peach looked firm about her decision. After a while, they gave up.  
"Okay, you can come."

Peach smiled victoriously.

"Hey, if Peach is going then I' m going too."

Mario sighs. He was too tired to argue, especially with Daisy. The flower princess can be even more stubborn than Peach at times.

"Fine, you can come too."

Daisy smiled. She didn't even need to argue.

…

…

* * *

**...**

**Ending Note:**

_**Review :)**_


	16. Reality Glass

_S'up readers, _

_Author Note:_

_Sorry, I've been busy studying and working on some homework, I totally forgot to post this up earlier. Spring Break went by too__ fast in my opinion._

_Anyways, enjoy the chapter. _

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 16:  
Reality Glass**

* * *

**...**

**...**

**Desert Hill**

**…**

**…**

Bordered to the south of Grass Land and northwest of Sea Side, Desert Hill is home to some rare enemies, including the Angry Sun and Tweester. What most people don't know, these creatures were originally place within the desert to guard around the underground tomb of which the Reality Glass was place in.

This, however, didn't stop Fawful and the three minions from locating and entering say tomb. Using his thunder hand to light the way, Mr. L took the lead. Behind him was Fawful with Midbus by his side and Shade taking up behind the rear.

Fawful had a digital map of the tomb in front of him. Without it, they would have been helplessly lost within the tomb's maze-like hallways. After much walking, they reach the end of the hallway which turns out to be a dead end. Fawful frowned and look at his map again.

"Fawful is not understanding; map say there should be room ahead; hallway should continue."

"Maybe we did wrong turn?" Midbus suggested.

Mr. L was silent. Of course, it wouldn't be that easy. They'll have to search for the doorway themselves. He places a hand on the wall. Perhaps there was a secret passageway somewhere.

"Shade,"

The Shadowpup walked up and stood next to him. "Faze through the walls."

Shade nodded and walked through the wall. Patiently, Mr. L waited for him. When he returns, he nodded to confirm his suspensions. Now that he was sure, Mr. L started searching the walls, much like how he did back at the Shiver Palace. Fawful and Midbus notice what he was doing and walked over to him.

"What is Green Mustache doing?"

"Looking for a panel," Mr. L didn't stopping or looking up from what he was doing. "If there is a passageway like you said, then there must be a secret panel somewhere."

It didn't take him long to find the hidden panel. The wall shifted. Sand and dust flew in the air as the hidden passage way revealed itself. Once the door was lifted, the group continued on in. After several more minutes of walking, they finally found the room they been searching for.

The room was covered in sand and stone. Station on the side walls were dozens of already lit torches. These torches looked like they have been burning there for years and show no sign of burning out.

They walked down the long flight of stone stairs and looked around. Place in the center of the room was a small stone coffin. Fawful walks towards it and look at his device. The item they seek was inside the coffin.

He motion Midbus over. The large pig minion walks over to the coffin and lifts its top clean off. Once the top was gone, a round glass mirror was seen inside.

This mirror was the Reality Glass.

"Aha! The Glass of Reality is ours!" Fawful

"Not so fast!"

Fawful blinked and turn around. Standing by the doorway was Mario with Peach and Daisy by his side. Mr. L narrowed his eyes at the sight of the heroes. Shade started growling and Midbus snorted in annoyance.

"Red Mustache is persistent. Ever after Green beat him, he still keep coming." Fawful

"We're not going to let you take the Reality Glass, Fawful."

Fawful laugh. "Ha ha ha, it is being too late for Mustache to be stopping us. We have two of items already and the Glass of Reality is in our reach."

"Not for long it isn't."

Mario threw a fire ball at Fawful which was canceled out by Mr. L's lightning ball. The green man threw several more at the three which they all dodged. Midbus joined in on the fight. He charges straight at them, causing the heroes to separate three ways. Mario jumped to the bottom of the stairs. Mr. L stepped in, ready for another round.

"Rematch…?" The Green Thunder smirked.

Mario was still pushing to reaching his brother. "Luigi, you don't have to do this. You don't have to take Fawful's orders."

"Who said I was taking Fawful's orders?" Mr. L replies. "The only orders I take are Master Dimentio's… and Master Dimentio's alone."

Before the red plumber could say thing else, the green mechanic came rushing towards him. With Mr. L keeping Mario busy, and Midbus preoccupying the princesses, Fawful turn his attention back on the Reality Glass. He reached inside of the stone coffin and took hold of it. He smiled and held the ancient item with glee.

"Minions, we have what we came for. Now we must take our leave."

Mr. L threw two lightning balls to distance himself from the red hero. He retreated to the stairs where Fawful and Shade were waiting. Mario growled and ran after him.

Suddenly, the whole room started shaking causing everyone to lose their balance. Peach and Daisy hang on to each other as they try to keep themselves steady.

"W-What's going on?" Daisy

"I-I don't know. It felts like an earthquake." Peach

Large amount of sand and stone started falling from the ceiling. A very large lump of it landed in front of Mario and Mr. L. More sand and stone gathered around it as it started to take the form of something big and heavy. Everyone took a step back as the sand and stone took the form of a dragon. It roared,

"I am Drytail; guardian of the Reality Glass. By order of the ones who created me, I must destroy anyone who wishes to take it into their possession. Now, prepare yourself for your end!"

Drytail let out a sand-breath. The two men dodge it. Mr. L used his Super Jump to land in the path of the stairs where the others are waiting. He turns to them,

"I suggest we leave. Let the others deal with the beast."

The others agreed with him and headed straight for the exit. Mario wanted to follow them but first he had to deal with the dragon. With his Firebrand burning bright, he took a fighting stance with both princesses standing by his side.

One way or another, he was going to stop Fawful and Dimentio's plans, and save his little brother.

...

...

* * *

**...**

**...**

**Ending Note: **

**I'll have another chapter up soon. After that, it's back to school...bore.**

**...**

**...**

**Review :)**


	17. The Invitation

_Holla readers, _

Author Note:

_This is the last chapter up for Spring Break, making a total of four chapters in one week. _

_After this, you all will have to wait a week at most for new chapters._

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 17:  
The Invitation**

* * *

…

…

**Unknown Location**

…

…

"They wait!"

Dimentio hissed. He was very displeased with some of the news he's getting. The good news; Fawful and the minions have return with the Reality Glass. The bad news; he was just informed that Mario and the two princesses were there as well… the cause of his yelling.

"How is it that they were already able to figure out our plans?"

"Fawful is unsure. Fawful and minions were retrieving Glass when Red Mustache and Princesses appeared. Fawful can't explain it, but somehow Red Mustache knew we were there."

Dimentio growled and turn away. He was very displeased with these turn of events. If Mario did know he plan to recreate the Chaos Heart, then it is only a matter of time before the red hero will come to find him.

"Well then... I think it's about time that we finally deal with these troublesome heroes." Dimentio turn back around, a smile present on his face once again. "After all, I do believe the man in red has a play date that's long overdue. Wouldn't you agree, Mr. L?"

The man in green knowingly smirked. "Yes master, he does."

"In that case…Shade, why don't you go and retrieve our guests. Do not engage them. Just lead them back to the mansion. Mr. L and I will be waiting for them there."

Shade nodded and left to do what he was told. Fawful look at the jester confused.

"What about Ruins?" he asked.

"I have located the Ancient Ruins in Sarasaland, within the Muda Kingdom. Where exactly will it rise, I am uncertain."

Fawful smiled. "That shouldn't be much problem. I will locate the Ruins faster than the toaster toasting the toast." He turns and started heading out. "Come Midbus, we are nearly reaching final part of plan."

Dimentio watched the beanish villain and his pig henchman leave. Once they were gone, he turned to his own minion who stood ready for his orders.

"Come along L, we have guests to prepare for."

"Yes, my lord."

**…**

...

* * *

...

...

Mario sighed disappointedly. They had failed to secure the Realty Glass before Fawful can get to it. Now, Dimentio was in possession of all three of the Artifacts of Creations. Fortunately for them, they still have a few days before the Ancient Ruins can appear.

Taking a glance to the side, he would tell that Peach was a bit upset with the outcome as well while Daisy looked down right frustrated. He couldn't blame her. This was frustrating to him as well. And the fact that they probably only have a few days left to save the world or else was makes it even more frustrating.

Once they entered the castle, Toadsworth immediately ran towards them. The old toad looked spooked, which caused them to be concern.

"Princess! Master Mario! Thank goodness, you're back."

"Is something wrong, Toadsworth? You look shaken up." Peach

"I'm afraid there is, princess. Some of Toads around the castle have seen a ghost running around the castle. I fear it might be Master Luigi's."

"You mean Spettro?" Daisy asked. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, for one thing, he's standing right in front of us." Mario

Everyone looked up and saw Shade standing right in front of them. Once he was spotted, the Shadowpup disappeared. They tense and stood close together. They were unsure where the ghost was going to pop up next.

Bark, bark!

They turn around. Shade had reappeared behind them. The Shadowpup did a head motion and started running down the hall. The others looked confused.

"Is it just me…Or did he just gesture us to follow?" Daisy

"He did. The question is why?" Mario

"It's probably a trap." Peach suggested.

"Trap or not, I'm going. Whatever they'll up to, I'll just take it head on."

"Not without us you're not. Come on, Peach"

Peach nodded and came along with Toadsworth nervously following after them. The four of them followed Shades down the path back to Toad Town. The Shadowpup was always in hindsight, stopping every once in a while to ensure the heroes were following him. Once they were outside of town, they started heading west to Boo Woods.

"Boo Woods? Why would Spettro lead us to Boo Woods?" Peach asked.

"Doesn't Luigi have a mansion in there?" Daisy asked.

Mario nodded. "He does."

"Surely you three aren't thinking about going in there, are you?"

"I'm afraid we don't have a choice, Toadsworth." Peach

"But princess! It is not safe! You could get hurt!" Toadsworth stuttered.

"That may be true, Toadsworth, but this might be our only chance to stop Dimentio and Fawful. If they succeed with their plan, then no one will be safe including me."

"Don't worry, Toadsworth. We'll watch each other's back." Mario

Toadsworth was still hesitant but he knew they all were determined to do this.

"Oh…very well. Master Mario, I'm counting on you to bring both princesses back safely."

Mario nodded. Daisy rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself, thank you."

The trio entered Boo Woods. Just as they suspected, Shade had lead them all the way to Luigi's Mansion. Upon entering the mansion, the Shadowpup had disappeared completely. Mario, Peach, and Daisy started searching the mansion from the bottom up, looking for any signs of the villains. It wasn't until they made it up to the balcony that they finally found them.

**...**

**...**

* * *

**...**

**...**

**Ending Note: **

_**Sorry for the cliff hanger guys, but I'm afraid I have to cut you off there. Don't worry, the next chapter will be up between Thursday and Saturday, and will be a semi-long one (over a 1500 words, excluding the notes). That I can promise you.**_

**...**

**...**

_**Review :)**_


	18. Play Date

_Hey y'all,_

_No author's note right now but there is an ending note._

_I hope you enjoyed enough spring break and this chapter._

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 18:  
Play Date**

* * *

…

…

**Boo Woods;**

**Luigi's Mansion**

…

…

Dimentio smiled as he watches the brave but foolish heroes enter through the balcony door and stand before him. He especially love how his two faithful minions patiently waited in their hiding spot, not making a single move towards them until he gives the signal. It was a good thing they were so patient. As an entertainer, he felt that it was right to greet his guests with a proper…introduction.

"Hello there, hero and heroines," he greeted. "What a fine day we're having, yes?"

There was nothing fine about this day. The sun was in hiding, blocked by large grey clouds. Thunder and lightning can be seen and heard in the background. There was no rain yet, but in due time it will start. And when it does, it will come down heavily. Mario, Peach, and Daisy stood in front of the jester, determined as ever.

Mario narrowed his eyes. "We know what you're up to, Dimentio. And we're going to stop you."

"Oh, is that so? Well good, I wouldn't have spend time explaining it to you."

"We're not going to let you recreate the Chao Heart," Peach

"Really?" Dimentio chuckled. "Well then, let's get this little play date started, shall we? Shade… Mr. L…?"

The two minions jumped out from their hiding spots and surrounded the heroes from the front and back. Shade stood guard at the door while Mr. L stood in front of the heroes. Mario stood firmly in front of the girls; determine to get his brother back.

"Luigi…I know you're in there, bro… Don't let Dimentio control you."

Dimentio laughs. "You silly red man, do you honestly think that talking to him will change him back to normal?" He shook his head. "If you're that desperate in getting your brother back, then all you have to do is ask."

The others were confused by his statement. Dimentio snapped his fingers. A dark sphere of energy appeared in his hands.

"Here,"

He tossed the sphere to Mario. The red hero was skeptical as he caught it in both hands. Once caught, the dark energy disappeared and a small, shining yellow orb was held in his palm. Mario frowned and look back that the jester with a suspicious look.

"What's this?"

Dimentio answered him, pretty much nonchalantly. "Your brother's soul"

"His WHAT?!"

From complete shock, Mario nearly dropped the golden ball he was holding. But he quickly caught it and held it more firmly.

"I'll be more careful with that if I were you," Dimentio warned. "That's the only thing that could get him back to normal."

"What were you doing with his soul?" Daisy glared.

"Nothing, really; I just needed an empty body to fill in my artificial soul."

"Artificial soul?" Peach

"Yes, indeed. You see, the reason why 'Luigi' here has been following all my orders so willing is simply because he's not 'Luigi' anymore. I switch his soul out for one I made. He may be 'Luigi' on the outside, but on the inside he's a completely different person… one that will follow my orders without **_any_** hesitation."

The heroes were silent as they let the information sink in. So, the man they were trying to save, the same one that was sent to assassinate Daisy and try to kill Mario in cold-blood, wasn't really their friend Luigi. Instead, they facing someone entirely different; someone they have never (in a sense) met before and were completely unpredictable.

A cold shiver of realization ran down their spines. They weren't facing against kind-headed Luigi, or the cocky Mr. L they fought from before. They were up against a cold, emotionless clone who wouldn't think twice about killing them.

"From the looks on your face, you finally realize what you're going up against." Dimentio smirked. "And as much enjoyment it would be to watch my most faithful minion killed his hero 'brother' and the sand princess, I must sadly take my leave. We have recent located the whereabouts of Ancient Ruins and Fawful is en route on pinpointing its exact location."

Dimentio turned to his minion. "Mr. L, I am sure you know your two targets?"

"Yes, master. I am to kill the primary target Mario then the secondary target Princess Daisy."

Daisy took a step back in fright as Mario grew tense. Dimentio grinned.

"Very good. And be sure to add the Mushroom Princess on that list."

Peach gasped and took a frightful stepped back. She never thought she'll be so scared to be in the same room as her green friend.

"Yes, master."

"Excellent. Now I must take my leave. Destroy them on your own term, I will not stop you. Once you're done, clean up and meet with the rest of us."

The jester turned to the others. "Have fun…Ciao!"

The jester left and a cold, dark smirk appeared on Mr. L's face. With his master no longer holding him back, he could do whatever he pleases.

Mario stood in front of the princesses protectively. The first time he faces against Mr. L, he was nearly killed. The only reason he was alive now was because Dimentio was holding him back. Now that the jester's gone, nothing could stop Mr. L from downright killing him.

Mario shuttered at that thought. Ever since the Chaos Heart situation, he hoped he would never fight against his brother again. His wish didn't come true as he was once again up against his brother who was also his would-be-killer. The only good thing about this is was the fact that it really wasn't his brother he was fighting.

He subconsciously held the soul closer to his body as he backs the princesses away from the murderous man. Their small retreat was cut short by the sound of Shade's growl.

Mario's eyes switch back and forth between Mr. L and Shade. Suddenly, Mr. L leaps towards them, his hand sparking with his Thunderhand. Mario and the princesses separated into two ways. Mr. L turned to Mario, his primary target.

Mario stumbled back and took a fighting stance. He held his brother's soul in hand and had his Firebrand on the other. Mr. L rushes towards him, throwing punches and kicks in his wake. Mario did his best to avoid them. Dodging and blocking every hit that came to him. It was difficult doing it all with one hand, but Mario was determined to protect his brother's soul from harm.

When an opening presented itself, he threw a fire ball. Mr. L jumped and created some distance between him and his target. Mario grunt in frustration. He wasn't sure how he was going to stop him.

A scream from the sidelines drew his attention. Mario turned behind him to see Peach and Daisy stepping back into a corner by Shade. The Shadowpup growled at them menacingly, threatening to hurt them with his sharp canine teeth and claws. Peach and Daisy back away from him until their backs hit the balcony railing.

Mario gasped and turned around to help them. He paused mid-step when a lightning ball was thrown at his foot. Mario scowled and turns his attention back on Mr. L. He couldn't help the princesses unless he dealt with Mr. L first.

"Let them go, Mr. L. This fight is between you and me."

Mr. L smirked. "Wrong, Mario. You heard my master. He wants you and the princesses dead"

"Okay, but… what about Spretto? I don't recall Dimentio mentioning him."

"**Shade**… is my back-up. He is here for when I need him."

"Well, do you need him now? If not, is he allowed to harm the princesses? Didn't Dimentio tell you to do it, not him?"

Mr. L was silent for moment. He knew the hero was only trying to save the others, but he does have a point. Dimentio assigned him the mission of kill the three of them, not Shade; the Shadowpup has no real reason to harm them.

"I know what you're trying to do, Mario." He said. "You're trying to save the others. Stupid considering that they too will meet with death once I am done with you."

Mario grunt in frustration.

"But," Mr. L continued "as futile as your attempt was, I must admit you do have a point."

Mario looked at him confused. Mr. L turned to Shade and called out to him. "Shade,"

The Shadowpup cease his growling and turned to green mechanic.

"Leave them be,"

Shade tilts his head to the side in questionable gesture. "The Master assigned the mission of killing them, not you. I will deal with the secondary targets once I'm done with the primary one."

Shade frowned in disappointed but nodded in understanding. He back away from the princesses and disappeared, allowing Mr. L to do as he pleases. Satisfied, Mr. L turns back to his first target.

"Happy?" he asked, just for the heck of it.

Mario stood in front of the princesses protectively. Now that Shade was out of the way for the time being, he could focus his attention on one problem.

"Very,"

"I'm glad." Mr. L regains his fight stance. "Let's continue, shall we?"

Mario took a stance as well. Although, he hesitant when he glance down at the soul in his hand. He turned to the others and tossed the soul over to them.

"Quick… catch,"

They both jumped and Peach caught the soul in both hands. The soul brightened at the new presence before dimming down. Both princesses glance at the soul before looking back at the hero questionably.

"Take the soul back to Cybele; she might know how to change Luigi back"

"But Mario, what about you?" Peach asked out of concern.

"I'm the primary target; I'll distract him long enough so you two can escape."

"Mario, we can't leave you here. He'll kill you."

Mario glance back at them and smiled. "I'll be fine. Besides, if this is the only way to get Luigi back, then I'll gladly give up my life to restore his."

Peach and Daisy frowned at his statement, however they did not argue with him. Quickly, they made their way to the balcony door. Mr. L watched them go, but did nothing to stop them. He could always get to them later. Once the princesses were out of harm's way, Mario focus on his opponent and took out his hammer.

"Okay **Mr. L**, it's just you and me now."

The green man smirked and chuckled darkly, his hands sparking with lightning again.

"No **Mario**, it's just me."

…

...

* * *

...

...

**Ending Note: **

**Transformers quote at the end.**

**It's been a long while since we seen the soul (13 chapters to be exact). It's the key item in getting Luigi back to normal.**

**As previously stated in the story, this Mr. L isn't the same as the Mr. L in the game. He's a completely different being made to follow Dimentio's orders without thought. **

**...**

_**Review :)**_


	19. Rescue

_Hey Everybody,_

_Quick Author Note: From the reviews I got from the last chapter, you guys seem pretty eager to know what happens next. So, I'm not going to take any more of your time and let you read on._

_Enjoy :)_

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 19:  
Rescue  
**

* * *

**…**

**…**

**Boo Woods**

**...**

**...**

Peach and Daisy ran through the halls of the mansion, heading straight for the exit. Every once in a while they would check to see if they were being pursued by Mr. L or Shade. Fortunately for them, there weren't any sign of either of them. It wasn't until they were completely out of range of the mansion that they stopped to catch their breath, if only for a moment.

After catching her breath, Peach stood up and checked on the soul. She never saw a soul before and was quite marvel to hold one in her hands. The small ball of light was very warm and its light shines brightly in the dark.

"It is okay?" Daisy asked. She was concern if their mad rush out of the mansion had damage it.

Peach turned to her and nodded. "I think so. It's warm and I don't think Dimentio did anything to it while he had it in his possession."

"…Can I hold it?"

Peach smiled. "Of course"

She handed Daisy the soul who held it firmly in her hands. The soul shined brightly at its new holder, as if sensing who was holding it. Daisy smiled. The soul was very warm and it seems to know that she wouldn't hurt it.

"We should get moving," Peach suggested. "The faster we find Cybele, the sooner we could help Mario and change Luigi back to normal."

"Right,"

The two turn to continue on, but pause at the sound of movement in the bush. They both turned and tensed. Daisy held the soul close to her as Peach stood in front of her. Was Mr. L after them already? Did he exactly kill Mario?

"Daisy, get ready to run," Peach whispered.

Daisy looked at her surprised. "But Peach, I…"

"You have to get Luigi's soul back to Cybele." She interrupted "She might be the only one who can change him back. If you don't, then Dimentio will win and it wouldn't matter if we live or not."

If Mario had fallen, then she would have to risk her life so Daisy could reach Cybele. Hopefully, the old sorceress can change Luigi back to normal and then the green plumber would put an end to Dimentio's plans.

Daisy wanted to argue...she didn't want to leave her friend behind. But she knew she was right. They had to get Luigi back and stop Dimentio. Peach took out her umbrella and took a fighting stance.

"Who is there? Show yourself!"

The bush rustled some more as the figure behind it emerge from hiding. Daisy took a step back, ready to bail when given the signal. Finally, the shadow figure revealed itself. The princesses gasped.

"It's you!"

...

* * *

...

The fight between Mario and Mr. L was much livelier than the previous one in Toad Town. It had started rain and as stated before it had came down quite heavily. But even in heavy rain, the two men continue to battle as if there was no rain at all.

Both men were roughly equal to each other. Mario equipped with his hammer and Firebrand. And Mr. L equipped with his Super Jump and Thunderhand. The fight lasted for more than an hour. Both of them weren't showing any signs of giving up. But eventually, the fierce battle became one-side as Mr. L gain the upper hand.

Mario hit the ground roughly, his hammer landing just inches away from him. He was scoring bruises around his body. All of them were throbbing painfully. His clothes were torn and burnt from the numerous thunder attacks and wet from the constant down pour.

He grunts as he sat up. He could hear Mr. L's footsteps, approaching him from behind. He reaches for his hammer. A lightning ball was shot at it, causing it to slide farther away from the red man.

Mario turned as Mr. L stood in front of him, his dark shadow towering over his being. He too was scoring bruises and burnt clothes, but he showed no signs of pain or discomfort throughout the whole battle. A wicked smile appeared on the green man's lips, one that caused cold shivers to go down Mario's spine.

"You know," he said, his voice sounding darker than before. "I'm a bit disappointed. To think, a great hero like you... one might think you would have put up a better fight."

Mario scoffed but didn't say anything. It was true; he could have put up a better fight. But he just couldn't bring himself to place serious harm on his brother… or at the very least, what looks like his brother.

"But then again," Mr. L resumed. "I'm not here to play games. I still have a mission to complete…starting with you."

Mr. L places his hand behind his back and pulled out a weapon from his belt. Mario's eyes widen at the sharp pointed dagger in his hand. Mr. L smirked at his expression,

"You like it? I was saving this for the Sarasaland princess, but I think my primary target should get first use."

Mario tried to get up, but was quickly shot down when lightning course through his body. He fell on his knees, his body recoiling with numbness and pain.

"Don't bother getting up. We both know this is your end."

Weakly, Mario looked up to the man in green. For once, his eyes showing fear. He couldn't believe he was about to be killed by his brother. He shook his head. No, it wasn't his brother who was going to kill him. It was whatever evil essence that took over his body; **_that_** was his true killer.

Mr. L tossed the dagger in the air and caught it in a striking position. He looked down at the red hero and held it above his head.

"Say good bye, Mario."

Mario closes his eyes as his final thoughts play though his head. He would never blame Luigi for his death and he regrets that being there to protect him and restore him back to normal.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you do that,"

Mr. L turned to the source of that voice by the door. Before he knew it, he was hit with an energy sphere. The dark green man went flying into a statue. He hit it roughly and slide down to the floor. He black out soon after.

"Mario!"

The red hero looked up and turned to where his name was being called. He gasped, "Peach?"

The pink princess ran towards the down man, worry written all over her face. "Are you okay? We came to save you."

Mario frowned when she said that. "We?"

Peach nodded. "Yes, me and Cybele"

"Cybele?"

He turned to look at the old woman who was approaching him. "Are you alright?" Cybele

Mario nodded. "I'll be fine."

Cybele nodded and turned her attention on Mr. L. Peach helped Mario up to his feet.

"Where's Daisy?" Mario

"She headed back to the castle." Peach replies. "We met up with Cybele on the way there. She came to help us."

Mario nodded in understanding. He turned back to Cybele who had approach the unconscious man on the floor.

"Careful, Cybele," Mario warned. "He could still hurt you."

"I'll be fine, youngster."

She stopped right in front of Mr. L. _'So, this is the magician's victim.'_ She thought_. 'Hmm, he has done more than simply taken his soul away.' _She knee down and leans forward for a better look_. 'Even so, this young fellow must be strong to withstand such extreme and fatal treatment.'_

A small groan drew her attention. Using her staff, she stood up and step away from the dangerous man. Some more groaning sounds could be heard, a sign that Mr. L was starting to wake up. Cybele looked to the side to see a pile of rope left unattended.

"Let's see if we can hold you down for a bit, shall we?"

She pointed her staff at the rope and mumbling a few words. The rope came to life and immediately tied itself around Mr. L and the statue he was leaning on.

Mr. L regained conscious and look up at the woman with hate in his white eyes. He moved to attack the woman. But as soon as he tries to get up, the rope around him tighten and prevented him from moving. Mr. L looks at his restraints with disbelief. He growled and struggles against them to free himself.

Mario and Peach came behind Cybele, surprise that she had managed to contain him. Mr. L paused from his struggles to glare at the three furiously, a low hiss escaping him. Mario and Peach frowned. They wanted to help the green man, but they knew they shouldn't.

"We should go," Cybele said. "Those ropes won't hold him forever."

Mario and Peach nodded. Quickly, all three of them headed for the door and started heading back the castle leaving Mr. L to continue on trying to free himself.

**…**

**...**

* * *

**...**

**...**

**Ending Note:**

**There is a 50/50 chance that there will be a character death in this story. Now, I already decided who it will be. But it won't be revealed until later****... in about three chapters (so you don't have to wait too long).**

**...**

_**Review :)**_


End file.
